


Толкование сновидений

by Gavrusssha, Netttle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: «Сон разума рождает чудовищ». А потом приходит герой и, как обычно, случайно попадает чудовищу в лоб огрызком съеденного яблока. Написано на Шахматный турнир АБ. Для Блэк Эддер.





	Толкование сновидений

Все выросло из сна,   
Как колос из зерна.   
Сквозь сердце проросло   
И кровью утекло.   
Nessel 

*** 

Один, и в то же... Не один.   
Себе и враг и господин.   
Свобода от своих седин   
Ну как тебе? Аllora? 

Копаешь вглубь, несясь вперед,   
Все кубарем, и страшен тот   
Кто на пути твоем встает.   
Ну, что теперь? Аllora? 

Забыть, забыть – как часто мне   
Хотелось. Мстил я в тишине,   
Умолкший колокол на дне.   
Не нравится? Аllora! 

Не нравится – до белизны   
До выпрямленья кривизны,   
Уснуть, забыть – какие сны,   
Какие сны, allora!!   
Snark Snargaluff 

Здесь-и-сейчас

То, что необходимо рассказать, будет рассказано здесь. Проложенные мостки-нити, связующее звено-узел, плен памяти, канва. Не торопясь мы направимся прямо от центра событий, ненадолго отвлекаясь, чтобы потянуть за спрятанные кончики причин, заглянуть на изнанку то там, то здесь, потоптаться, пошатнувшись от нахлынувшего потока распоясавшегося воображения прямо посреди пути, но, взяв себя в руки… чьи-нибудь, мы все же доберемся до конца этой истории, или границы, которую можно назвать концом. Потому что исходное событие повело себя, как пустивший круги на воде камень – нет последствиям меры, но все же когда-нибудь и где-нибудь можно будет сказать: вот оно. Здесь закончилось. 

Центр же, наше здесь-и-сейчас, перед вами. Голая скала Норт-Форлендского мыса, серый монолит и бурый мох, чайки, бледное, закружившее ветер небо, с обрыва свисают выпачканные в известке подошвы. Поверх подошв видим в порядке очереди: обтянутые вытертыми брюками колени, пальцы с обкусанными ногтями и мозолью – один с пятном умбры на косточке – в пальцах – скручивающиеся тетрадные листки, за которые второй час дерутся ветер и мелкий моросящий дождь, а море голодно присматривается снизу, выбрасывая пенный сивый язык и облизывая отвесный камень. Над листками задумчивый нос, оседланный тонкой оправой очков, а еще выше, под самым небом – угольный вихор, за который ветер тоже не прочь ухватиться.

Надпись «Гарри Поттер читает замусоленную тетрадь» здесь, вероятно, не нужна.

Пустой каменный выступ, отколовшаяся от схода времени скорлупа, вросшая в край света, и все же – центр. Еще пять секунд – неизменен, а затем читающий мальчишка оборачивается, скатывает листки в трубочку, снимает очки и щурится в белесое небо. Торопливо подбирает ноги, вскакивает и исчезает из поля зрения. 

С обрыва в море летят несколько мелких камешков.

Драко: настоящее

Я не люблю этот дом. Да, он на протяжении веков принадлежал магам древнего благородного рода, корни которого уходят в ХIII век, судя по геральдике и старым архивам. Да, моя мать вышла из этого дома. И, так уж получилось, я его унаследовал. Радости этот факт не принес ни мне, ни, думаю, ему. Вид у дома снаружи был довольно кислый, а внутри он был полон некрасивых сюрпризов, при виде которых я невольно начал глубже задумываться о том, что же представляла собой семья моей матери. Судите сами: один ее представитель был убит на службе у Темного Лорда, другая – за те же шалости попала в Азкабан, где и умерла, а третий – вообще оказался психом, негде пробы ставить, и тоже очень несвоевременно скончался – при попытке бежать из-под наблюдения, – благословив меня этим радостным наследством. Чучела эльфов, прибитые вдоль лестничных пролетов, недружелюбная портретная галерея, к которой я старался особо не присматриваться (не без основания опасаясь обнаружить там брюзжащего Мерлина), мерзость запустения и качественно настоявшаяся атмосфера безнадежности и недоверия.

Но делать было нечего. После нелепой смерти отца – в этом году он погиб в автокатастрофе – мне все чаще приходится взваливать на себя обязанности главы семьи. Мама должна знать, что у нее есть я. Всегда. Особенно на каникулах. И если она просит разобрать бумаги в доме на площади Гриммо, разве могу я ей отказать?

Я забрел в одну из комнат наугад – гобелен с золотым древом блеснул в приоткрытую дверь и привлек мое внимание. Я услышал шорох – наверное, спугнул одичавшего домового эльфа. Так и есть, под кроватью – гнездо-тайник. Погнутая ложка с вензелем, свечной огарок. Потрепанная тетрадь. Надо же – дневник. Не поленился – вытащил тетрадку из кучи тряпья, открыл. Небрежный мальчишеский почерк, на полях дешевыми синими чернилами сделаны наброски – летающие гиппогрифы, больше похожие на кур, юркие снитчи, ловцы на метлах. 

Может, я бросил бы тетрадь обратно, в груду пыли и старых вещей, и все в этой истории было бы по-другому. Но мелькнувшее на одной из страниц собственное имя – Драко – ошеломило. Откуда?! И я начал читать. 

Мой Дневник   
(то есть, дневник Гарри Поттера, всякие мысли, сны и то, что меня волнует)

Запись 1

Не знаю, вряд ли это началось в купе Хогвартс-экспресса, когда я позорно вытирал собой пол, а его начищенный ботинок ломал мне пальцы. Я не мог ни моргнуть, ни отвести взгляд. Поэтому поглощал всю череду эмоций, отражавшихся на его лице. Как будто рассматривал волшебный фонарь, где крутят картинки. Каждая картинка – шарада. Ребус, не имеющий решения. Но пока от картинки не оторвать глаз, потребность разгадать эту тайну сильнее боли в расплющенных пальцах. Малфой сказал какую-то гадость, плюнул на меня сверху и ушел, счастливый, вытирая кровь с рук. Бумажный фонарь погас, а шарада осталась.

Прошлое, которое никто не помнит-1

– Нет ничего хуже смерти, – прошипел Волдеморт, швыряя ком зеленого огня в Дамблдора. Гарри лежал на холодном полу в атриуме Министерства магии, золотые фигуры метались вокруг, нападая на врага, Фоукс кричал откуда-то сверху – немелодично и отчаянно. Рвануться бы навстречу всему – и была не была, но страж-кентавр врос копытами в паркет, удерживая Гарри на месте, – обезглавленная живая статуя, такая же неотъемлемая часть всего происходящего, как разрушенные надежды, пасть Арки, нет, не думать о ней, осколки чужих пророчеств, хрустящие под сапогами Упивающихся, огненные вспышки заклятий. И Волдеморт.

Заслонил собой все, проскользнул внутрь, сминая защиту, кукловодом дернул за ниточки, и сквозь сияющую боль – не Гарри – кривляясь и насмешничая, сказал:

– Убей меня сейчас, Дамблдор.

«Я готов, да. Пусть все завершится». Решение освобождало, неслось волной, вышвыривая чужое присутствие прочь. Волдеморт уходил, выворачивая Гарри наизнанку, обдирая и вытаскивая за собой наружу еще что-то. Гарри чувствовал, как в нем упиралось когтистое неспокойное существо, как будто цепляясь изнутри за его плоть, оставляя полосы ран, визжа и сотрясаясь в судорогах, – не желая уходить. Он очнулся, услышав рядом жалобные звуки. Кто-то маленький и невидимый скулил, уткнувшись холодным носом ему в живот, и Гарри на ощупь нашел пушистую спинку, погладил, успокаивая: 

– Ш-ш-ш, все хорошо. 

Нашарив очки, криво нацепил их на нос – надо же, уцелели... А вот золотой кентавр лежал грудой обломков – и это тоже было невыносимо и больно... и Арка... не думать. Создание прижалось к руке и дрожало. 

– Все хорошо, – повторил Гарри. В нем тихими голосами перекликалась пустота, как будто сама Арка поселилась внутри и шептала холодные слова утешения.

Запись 2

Замок играет со мной в прятки. Я бреду по пустым коридорам, сворачиваю наугад, глажу запертые двери, касаюсь руками шершавых стен и пыльных полотен. Отодвигаю рваные занавеси. Неодобрение шлейфом шелестит вслед за мной. Розовые пятна лиц с темных портретов поворачиваются ко мне, как цветы к солнцу. Фламандские, испанские, голландские цветы-лица. Над некоторыми я сжалюсь – смахну пыль с полуслепых глаз. Другие обойду стороной, не замечая мольбы в жестах породистых рук. В этом коридоре портреты всегда молчат. Под ногами крутится сквозняк, подпрыгивает, пробегает холодной змейкой по ноге, под штаниной вверх, чтобы просочиться у самой шеи – и пуговицы отскакивают под напором, цок-цок по каменным плитам пола, факелы чадят и чихают. Я гуляю по Хогвартсу. С тех пор как начались эти сны, мне часто хочется забиться в дальний угол и переждать очередной приступ паники, накрывшись мантией-невидимкой. Гул и суета – где-то там, внизу, в галереях возле Большого зала, в учебных классах и лабораторных комнатах. Иногда чей-то звонкий радостный крик пронизывает тишину коридоров – и я вздрагиваю. Следом недовольно вздрагивают нарисованные лорды и леди, ведьмы и маги вместе со своими атрибутами, домашними любимцами и позолоченной мебелью. Они давно смирились с моими бесцельными тихими прогулками, но не потерпят чужого жизнерадостного вторжения, пусть даже это просто отголоски студенческого веселья. 

Восточное крыло, Третий Тупик Тролля. Здесь коридор сужается, пространство кривится кислой гримасой Снейпа, преломляется, прерывисто дышит при моем появлении и искрит. Безымянный сидит на моем плече и мурлычет – я так привык. Бормочу ему какие-то нелепости, успокаиваю и ловлю самую большую искру двумя пальцами – большим и указательным, – как снитч. Безымянный ест ее с моей ладони. Замок вздыхает и создает для нас дверь в конце коридора. Как бы я ни приглядывался, я всегда пропускаю этот момент, когда среди паутины и темноты всплывает резной узор из дубовых листьев и дверная ручка в виде Короля-Жабы обретает плоть. Жаба всегда норовит лизнуть мою руку скользким медным языком, когда я открываю дверь. 

Запись 3

Не знаю, вряд ли это началось в том купе. Но, определенно, что-то началось. Когда дверь в купе захлопнулась и слизеринец навис надо мной, в его глазах вместе со злобной радостью отразился весь ужас, который я испытал – беспомощный, обездвиженный. Он молча наступил на мою ладонь, резкая боль взметнулась и побежала по руке, будто огонь, да так, что слезы брызнули из глаз. Я не мог издать ни звука – казалось, сейчас захлебнусь переполнявшим меня беззвучным криком. Малфой давил мои пальцы, скрипя зубами, и сам весь трясся. 

Потом он шарахнул кулаком мне в лицо, выругался, облизывая свои ободранные костяшки. На меня упали капли его крови. И я почувствовал, что моя собственная кровь начинает течь отовсюду – из шрама, из разбитого носа. Малфой смотрел на меня, как обреченный, а не как победитель. Он накрыл меня мантией и ушел. Мой невидимый Безымянный тут же выполз из рукава и начал слизывать кровь, и это привело к странным последствиям...

– У одного – сладкая-сладкая, красная, теплая. У другого – горькая, алая. Вместе – нет ничего лучше. Слизывать, оживать. Жить, – мурлыкал Безымянный. 

Запись 4

Драко поворачивается ко мне одним плавным движением и смотрит. Облизывает губы, начинает медленно, по одной, отрывать пуговицы с темной мантии и бросать мне под ноги. Они перламутровые, с крошечными вензелями. Я чувствую себя голодным животным, перед которым намеренно выкладывают пищу – подразнить. Я иду за ним по следу из перламутровых крошек, ворча и задыхаясь. Последняя пуговица болтается у горла на длинной бесцветной нитке, полы мантии расходятся, мельком я вижу его голую кожу, бледным пятном влекущую меня.

Он уже стоит вплотную и говорит:

– Ну же, давай, Поттер. Быстро. Если быстро, то – будто и не было ничего. И нам не придется больше пожирать друг друга взглядами. Я не дурак, я все понимаю. Давай, снимем напряжение...

Нет, не так. Вот так:

Он притягивает меня к себе, втискивается в кольцо моих рук с ловкостью змеи, лижет языком мне шею и шепчет:

– Хочу тебя, Поттер. Нет сил терпеть!

Нет, не так.

Не так.

Я ворочаюсь, как в бреду, в горячке, в сомнениях и желании. Распаленный, злой, несчастный. Мне остаются собственные руки и закушенный угол подушки, на вкус он как бумага. 

А потом я снова засыпаю.

Темнота мерно наплывает, шепотки и шум невидимых зрителей – то ли жителей подземных трущоб по ту сторону границы, то ли жадных призраков, то ли спящих паломников. Таких, как я. В центре, куда направлено внимание невидимок, в ослепительном дрожащем круге света парит тело. Расслабленная поза, руки покоятся на незримых опорах, спина отражает бледное сияние невидимого небесного светила, голова запрокинута, так что мне виден идеальный излом шеи и беспорядок светлых волос, скрывающих лицо. Тело обернуто газетными листами. Листы шевелятся, они ласкают его кожу, терпеливо поглаживают, письмена перебегают с бумаги на бедра, грудь, ноги и блуждают по новым маршрутам. Я начинаю задыхаться, теряюсь, сквозь спазм и удушье эта сцена кажется картинкой из Книги чудовищ.

Тело вращается под приветственные крики и аплодисменты, кто-то тянет к нему длинные шерстистые лапы, кто-то темный, как чернильное пятно, хватает за щиколотку и сжимает клешней, впиваясь в кожу. Что-то безглазое вылизывает серебристую вену на безвольной руке, прежде чем пропороть жадным жалом тонкую кожу. Капает кровь – бледная, прозрачная жидкость, отсвечивающая лазурью. Сверху нависает мутная зубчатая тень. Дергается, накрывая жертву и сдавливая шестипалой ладонью шею, тянется, сует длинное рыло в лунные волосы – и мне дурно от этого, я хочу уйти и биться головой о камни, пока не забуду увиденное, и хочу прорваться в круг света и перегрызть глотку каждому, но твари передо мной пускают корни, обрастают корявыми мертвыми сучьями, которые, как прутья клетки, не дают мне пройти. 

Запись 5

Я устал прислушиваться к мудрым словам утешения, к сухим обещаниям и скрытым требованиям. Каждый из них пытается внушить мне, что делать. Как стать наилучшим безропотным орудием. Неидеальным, но если другого нет? А меня мутит, я тупею и в какой-то момент понимаю, что на самом деле не слышу их, не воспринимаю глубину их слов и смысл ускользает. Для меня изображение лишено звука. Я устал смотреть, как Том Риддл обманывает и убивает, устал смотреть воспоминания незнакомцев и ломать голову над значением всего увиденного. 

Маска номер один говорит мне:

– Мой мальчик, подумай хорошенько. Тебе предстоит много испытаний. Ты должен смотреть и запоминать все, что видишь. До мельчайших подробностей. 

Маска, я тебя знаю!

Маска номер два угощает засахаренными ананасами:

– Приходите обязательно, мистер Поттер! Этот клуб может принести вам огромную пользу в будущем. 

Маска, я тебя презираю!

Маска номер три рычит, надменно поджав губы:

– Все такой же неуклюжий болван! Прочь с дороги! 

Маска, я тебя ненавижу!

Я врываюсь в комнатку. Свет. Пыль. Быстрые веретена снуют сами собой, множество нитей натянуто между полом и потолком, верхом и низом. Сном и реальностью. В центре искусной ловушки – нежной, как волокна шелка. Крепчайшего шелка. Он уже не бьется в путах. Он замер, завис. Руки Драко опутаны нитями, большой палец левой руки непроизвольно подергивается – и этот крохотный признак протеста комком тошноты клокочет у меня в горле. Я вижу – мгновенья, минуты, часы он пробует привязь на прочность. Дергает, стонет, орет в голос. И затихает, задыхается, не в силах больше сопротивляться удушливым объятьям. Драко вздрагивает и поднимает мне навстречу белое лицо со следами слез. Он неузнаваем и на пределе.

Маска, я тебя сниму.

Свистом подзываю к себе моего приятеля. Безымянный выбегает из какой-то щели, ловко перебирая лапками, взбирается по складке мантии мне на плечо и мурлычет в ухо свое приветствие. Краем глаза я вижу его выпуклые темные глаза, усы щекочут мне шею, а длинный хвост уже обвился вокруг предплечья.

– Что ж ты наделал, Безымянный? – шепчу с укоризной. – Зачем же ты поймал Драко, как птичку в силки?

Запись 6

Октябрь продолжал подбрасывать сюрпризы.

После того, как Кэти Белл отправили в Мунго, а Макгонагалл отказалась прислушиваться к моим обвинениям, я места себе не находил весь день. В гостиной все обсуждали отравленное ожерелье, а у меня все мысли были только о Малфое. Слизеринский гаденыш! Я уверен был, что это его рук дело!

Измученный и усталый, я оставил Рона обхаживать Лаванду и побрел в спальню. Стоило мне закрыть глаза, как я тут же провалился в сон. 

Безымянный взобрался мне на грудь и тронул невесомой лапой, спрыгнул и засеменил прочь из спальни, я пошел за ним, мы петляли темными коридорами, пока не пришли к резной двери. Дверь сама распахнулась мне навстречу. В этот раз комнатка была размером с кладовку, у дальней стены громоздились мраморные безрукие статуи, остатки той армии, которая билась когда-то давно на шахматном поле. Я сначала принял его за одну из статуй. Малфой стоял среди каменных фигур, такой же бледный и неподвижный.

Безымянный забил тонким хвостом. Рядом со мной на высокой подставке сверкало опаловое ожерелье. Стоило мне подумать об этом, как ожерелье поднялось в воздух и обхватило шею Малфоя. Получи же и ты то, что приберег для Кэти, подумал я со злостью. Ожерелье обвило тонкую шею дважды, он ногтями одной руки пытался отодрать камни, которые жгли кожу, но упрямо молчал – только скрежетал зубами и швырял в меня всякое барахло, которое попадало под другую руку, а я даже не уворачивался. Наконец он нашарил ржавую диадему, украшавшую одну из фигур, схватил ее и нахлобучил мне на голову. Безымянный юркнул в угол и зашипел, пол под нами, расчерченный светом и тенью, распадался на квадраты, а каменный фриз начал оживать – черные кентавры пришли в движение, бледные греки в блестящих шлемах подняли копья и двинулись вперед. Я стоял в диадеме посреди комнатки и смотрел, как ожерелье душит Малфоя. Когда он начал задыхаться, я испугался. И ожерелье распалось, камни покатились, сверкая, по полу. Малфой стоял, хватая ртом воздух, на его шее горели темные пятна ожогов. Диадему я сорвал и бросил в угол. 

Первый лакомый кусочек. 

– Вкусссный, вкусссный лакомый кусочек… Высосать, проглотить, обхватить лапами блестящие зубцы, украшенные гравировкой, обглодать каждый… Сила, мощь, выесть, насытиться. Стать больше, – шептал Безымянный.

Утром за завтраком я узнал, что Малфой в госпитале и не будет участвовать в квиддичном матче. Его заменил Харпер. Играть было скучно, и я все время высматривал белую макушку на трибунах. А вдруг?

Мы все равно выиграли и напились, и Рон лизался с Лавандой, а Гермиона сбежала, и я не знал, что сказать. 

Прошлое, которое никто не помнит-2

Гермиона сползает вниз и замирает. Птички над ее головой линяют, теряют желтые перышки, словно это осенние листья, последняя безнадежная плата перед долгой зимой. И растворяются в воздухе – будто не они только что выдирали пучки рыжих волос из макушки долговязого Уизли.

Гарри неуверенно топчется у окна, его сердце тает в мучительном приступе нежности, плавится, вытекает, осеннее солнце дробится в оконных стеклах и маленькими хрупкими дольками падает на пол. Гарри кажется, что он слышит перезвон. Или это Гермиона плачет? Он подходит к ней, садится рядом на пыльный пол и обнимает, прячет лицо в ее чудных волосах, похожих на охапку душистого летнего сена.

– Тише, тише, – шепчет он. – Все будет хорошо.

Старое маггловское заклинание. От всех несчастий, от боли в груди, разочарований и одиночества, от глупости и этого щекочущего ухо дыхания.

Гарри осторожно берет горячую маленькую ладонь – будто птичью лапку, невесомую, легкую, – в свою.

Тихие всхлипывания переходят в рыдания. Она бормочет, задыхаясь, и спорит с тем, кого здесь нет. А Гарри просто утешает, баюкает ее, как ребенка. 

Запись 7

Он болтается среди светлых нитей, темные пятки покачиваются – стоит протянуть руку, и поймаешь. Малфой изгибается странным образом, почти складываясь вдвое, и вытягивает шею вперед, глаза светятся. Он дергает бедром – жест получается совершенно непристойным – как будто на скачках взмахнули флажком, разрешая лошадям рвануть с места в карьер. Гарри сразу оказывается рядом, обхватывает ладонями бедра, его крепкие цепкие пальцы обнимают изгиб талии – тянет на себя. Вся конструкция из нитей, полосок шелка и колокольчиков оживает, приходит в движение, поет. Малфой с легкостью укладывает ноги, опутанные нитями, на плечи Гарри, выгибается, как кот, и ухмыляется: 

– А теперь повторяй за мной: 

Я построю для тебя Башню из слоновой кости...

– Я-построю-для-тебя-башню-из-слоновой-кости, – скороговоркой повторяет Поттер, не задумываясь, не отрывая пальцев от чужих ребер, пересчитывая их, как гребни морской ракушки.

Движение – вперед-назад, Драко – маятник, Драко на качелях, будто пастушка с буколической картинки, взлетает вверх и возвращается, весь в ленточках и бубенцах. Вверх, и возвращается, только нет на нем пышной юбки колоколом, под которую любит на картинке заглядывать румяный пастушок, друг сердечный. 

– Посреди океана, посреди облаков, туманов...

– Посреди-океана-посреди-облаков-туманов...

В ушах торжественно звучит, будто церковный орган, прилив, могучий морской прилив, вбивающийся в белоснежные девонширские утесы.

– Чайки и альбатросы стучатся в твое окно – в гости...

– Чайки-и-альбатросы-стучатся-в-твое-окно-в-гости...

Гарри дрожит, пот стекает по спине, мышцы ног вздрагивают от напряжения, а удовольствие равно боли, равно океану, равно одному-малфою-попавшему-в-паутину.

– Не пущу никого – обольстят, отнимут, обманут, – выплевывает слова Драко, ухмыляясь в темноту.

– Не-прощу-никого-обольщен-отобран-обманут, – получается у Гарри, и после каждого слова он ставит точку – резко, всем телом, наваливаясь на Малфоя, – и останавливаясь, нависая, балансируя где-то высоко, чтобы тут же снова сорваться вниз.

И ночное море, влажное, большое, опасное. И узкая лодочка-ладья на волнах – по лунной дорожке, и пристальное присутствие Безымянного, чьи лапки щекочут щиколотку.

Все это помещается здесь – в маленькой каморке, дышит, стонет, отдается, извивается, горячо накатывает, рвется наружу, отражается в светлых малфоевских глазах. 

Уходит умиротворенным прибоем. 

Отступает.

Обнажает суть.

На полоске песка остаются только медузы в медленной, сладкой агонии умирания. Гарри, приникший горячей щекой к животу Драко, почти касаясь губами возбужденного члена, чувствует его жар, и медленно-сладко агонизирует. Приходит в себя, прислушиваясь к хриплому дыханию оплетенного шелками неспокойного Малфоя. Глаза Драко теперь похожи на тлеющие угли, руки раскинуты широко, кисти безвольно свисают, но на веревочных растяжках дрожат серебряные колокольчики, когда он сжимает кулаки. Малфой мотает головой, силясь отбросить с лица прилипшие пряди, и вдруг шипит:

– Сука, что ж ты делаешь? Сам получил удовольствие – а я?

Гарри поднимается, подзывает Безымянного, смотрит, как Драко зло ерзает в своих путах, не в силах дотянуться до собственного члена. Тем временем, Безымянный взбирается по штанине вверх, царапает коготками рукав, привычно устраивается на плече, и его сиплое «ссс» щекочет ухо. Гарри отворачивается от Малфоя и уходит. 

Все-таки есть свои преимущества в сновидениях.

Второй лакомый кусочек.

– Закинуть невидимый невод… далеко… вытащить на свет блестящий сосуд… золотой, полный силы. Впиться в край, грызть, поглотить все. Сыт. Я сыт, – бормотал Безымянный.

Драко: настоящее

По-моему, в комнате стало жарко. Уши горели, шея вспотела, сердце подпрыгивало. Отброшенная тетрадь лежала на полу, я смотрел на нее со страхом – что еще за фокус она может выкинуть. Что это вообще? Шутка? Чья-то злобная некрасивая шутка? Только кто мог выдумать такое? И подкинуть сюда этот дневник? Какой-то Гарри Поттер? Кто такой? Откуда он знает обо мне? Хотя «знает» – не то слово, да он дрочит, не стесняясь! 

Знает о Хогвартсе? Как будто там учился – с этими гриффами. Ну, то, что автор – грифф, я бы и не сомневался. И он пишет о Томе Риддле, о Волдеморте так, как будто бы тот не умер давным-давно, совершая покушение на какую-то семейную пару с ребенком… Подождите-ка… Семейная пара… Поттеры. 

Запись 8

Рождественская вечеринка была в разгаре, Слагхорн пел соловьем, так что я смог улизнуть незаметно. Выскользнув из комнаты, я спрятался так, чтобы их видеть. Снейп навис над Малфоем, казалось, он сейчас схватит слизеринца за плечи – чтобы того не унесло ветром вдоль каменной стены, по пустынному коридору. Я затаил дыхание, прислушиваясь. Снейп цедил тихое: «Помощь... Не один... Так нельзя... Защита». Никогда не думал, что услышу, как такие слова говорит Снейп. В полутьме этих двоих почти не было видно – только блеск черных глаз декана, сверлящих полотняное малфоевское лицо – удрученное, замкнутое, неподобающе враждебное. Изношенное сверх меры, как будто вот-вот ткань не выдержит, лопнет, и в дыры плеснет отчаяние. Срываясь на визг, он выкрикнул, взмахнув рукой почти под носом у Снейпа: «Моей славы вам не видать! Я сам все сделаю!» Меня тут аж затрясло – все-таки Малфой делает, что задумал... Но как я ни стараюсь, не могу выяснить, что. 

Малфой пошел прочь по коридору – будто пьяный, еле переставляя ноги и, похоже, всхлипывая? Я дернулся было бежать за ним, выяснить все раз и навсегда. Но в коридоре все еще стоял Снейп, задумчиво поглаживая пальцами острый подбородок. 

Запись 9

Феликс Фелицис – светящийся, медовый, сквозь стекло пузырька кажется вязким, как расплавленное золото. Я даже боюсь, что зелье обожжет мне горло. Не хочу. Вдруг я потрачу зря этот шанс? А ведь столько дразнящих перспектив... Нет, директор прав... Нельзя медлить. Выпиваю зелье залпом. И ничего. Ничего вроде не изменилось вокруг. Надо найти Слагхорна. И пока я бегу по коридору, жмурясь от солнечных лучей, косо бьющих в глаза из распахнутых окон, сердце начинает колотиться. Чаще. Сильнее. Кровь бежит по венам – и я почти вижу, что в ней растворилось золото Феликса. Мне становится страшно. Ноги уже несут в совсем другую сторону. 

Я пытаюсь сопротивляться – Мерлин, это несправедливо, ведь всего один день удачи! 

И когда передо мной открывается дверь в Комнату, я вспоминаю, как долгие часы простаивал у глухой стены, напрасно требуя, упрашивая, проклиная Малфоя и его уловки. Я вхожу.

Потолок высоко-высоко, как в соборе. Похоже, там даже гуляют седые облака. Все вокруг завалено покинутыми вещами. Их оставили забывчивые студенты, легкомысленно припрятали и сбежали, выбросив из головы. Я пробираюсь по узкому проходу между пирамидами из учебников, конструкциями из старых квиддичных метел, между пыльных зеркал, грустно щурящихся в полумраке из своих рам мне вслед, между спящих портретов, потерявших свою сущность. Мне кажется, я продираюсь, как в том сне, сквозь шипы и черные сети кустарников, мне кажется, чудовища уже притаились где-то рядом и ждут. Я выбираюсь из завалов, в облаках пыли и кружевах паутины, а сердце колотится все быстрее, быстрее, мне хочется схватить его и сжать в ладони – заставить замереть.

На расчищенном островке Малфой сидит в продавленном старом кресле, скрючившись, обхватив голову руками. Перед ним – древний рассохшийся шкаф, уродливый и какой-то неуклюжий, одна инкрустированная дверца распахнута, вторая – снята с петель и лежит на столе рядом, стол завален инструментами и свитками. Малфой вздрагивает и поднимает лицо.

Мне хочется схватить его и сжать в ладонях – заставить замереть.

Здесь нет шелковой привязи и чудовищ из тени, но это Малфой из снов. Он смотрит на меня зло и в то же время испуганно. Я подхожу к нему, а золотое зелье кружит мне голову, и я вправе требовать, я почти кричу:

– Покажи мне метку, метку! Сейчас же!

Хватаю за полу, рву мантию, слизеринский галстук шипит и бросается на защиту хозяина, но я скручиваю шею этой атласной змее и отбрасываю в сторону, под мантией у Малфоя рубашка, под рубашкой – тело, которое, оказывается, мои руки помнят и даже дрожат от нетерпения. Тонкое полотно трещит, Малфой вскакивает с кресла, переворачивает стол – крошечные шестеренки, золотые крючочки и колбочки, серые пергаменты, похожие на старушечьи лица, незнакомые схемы со свежими чернильными пятнами летят на пол, хрупкие, сминаются и крошатся. Малфой срывает рубашку – пуговицы брызжут вокруг, – вопит:

– Поттер, ну сколько можно за мной ходить, вынюхивать? И ходит, и ходит, как собачонка вшивая! Забыл, как я тебя размазал по купе? На, смотри, вот! Где метка? А? Где?

Он тычет мне руку в лицо, клочья рукава свисают вокруг, а я вижу, как просвечивает синим вена на сгибе белого локтя, и мне нехорошо. Метки нет.

...Метки нет.

Но хоть ее и нет, но Малфой-то есть – очень близко, взъерошенный, истеричный, расхристанный и голый по пояс Малфой. Это уже слишком. Вероятно, я смотрю не туда, куда следует глядеть в присутствии Малфоев, потому что он повышает голос, пусть мне казалось, что это и невозможно:

– Убирайся! Убирайся, потому что я прибью тебя, урод несчастный, – и будь что будет, мне уже все равно!

– Тш-ш-ш, Малфой, т-ш-ш... – Я плохо понимаю, что говорю, меня совершенно заворожил вид его порозовевшего орущего лица, мелькающих запястий, что там у него в руках – палочка? В самом деле? Нет, в самом деле? 

– Н-не подходи! Псих! Извращенец! Урод! 

Я киваю. Когда Малфой орет – у него… Губы у него краснеют. Я протягиваю руку и отнимаю палочку, вынимаю из слабо цепляющихся пальцев. В глазах у него – ужас. Он что – меня боится? Как интересно. Какие глаза большие. Я беру его за руку. Он слабо меня отталкивает, облизывает губы. 

– Драко, я…

О-о-о, больно, как больно-то! В глазах пляшут искры, малфои и малфоевы палочки, в попытке расслабиться и вдохнуть я сгибаюсь пополам. Засранец применил недозволенный прием, девчоночий, нечестный, ох и твердое же у него колено – яйца словно в огне. Да уж, ему это в удовольствие – избивать Поттера.

– Урод, – резюмирует он дрожащим голосом. А у меня нет воздуха на ответное оскорбление. 

Малфой склоняется надо мной, я выворачиваю шею, рассчитывая увидеть гадкую ухмылку, и к ужасу своему вижу – мокрый подбородок. 

– Откуда ты вообще взялся на мою голову, – всхлипывает он, запрокинув голову. – Пошел к черту! Ненавижу! Ненавижу! 

И еще раз, мне в спину, тихо:

– Ненавижу…

И кажется мне, что говорит он не со мной. 

Толкает меня и кричит:

– Убедился, Поттер? Нет у меня метки! Проваливай, урод.

Прошлое, которое никто не помнит-3

Стоило Драко закрыть глаза, он снова и снова видел приближавшуюся фигуру, закутанную в черное, от приторного незнакомого запаха подташнивало и кружилась голова.

Он чувствовал присутствие отца, стоявшего на коленях в жалкой позе вассала где-то сбоку, в углу гостиной. Все в нем вопило безумным, диким воплем: "Отец, посмотри на меня, посмотри! Разве ты не видишь? Вот я – здесь, разве ты не чувствуешь – как мне страшно, как я влип... Отец, ты же мое солнце, моя защита, мой ангел и мой король, как ты можешь отдать меня этому чудовищу... Нет, я не верю, не могу поверить... Я закрою глаза – и все исчезнет!" Он попытался зажмуриться, в приступе панического ужаса сжаться в комок, но змеиный шепот ворвался в его трепыхающееся сознание, пролез в каждую щель и топтал, и приказывал замереть и повиноваться. Драко боялся поднять взгляд, чтобы не увидеть, что там, в тени под черным капюшоном, в обморочном мороке полуяви. 

Его никто не держал.

Он впервые увидел, как Люциус потерял самообладание и рванулся вперед, и как Сrucio Темного Лорда отбросило его на блестящий паркет. 

Драко никто не держал.

Он сам подошел, и сам протянул руку. И боль облегчения, которую он почувствовал, понимая, что метки не будет, была ничтожна по сравнению с болью унижения и страха, вонзившей когти в его душу. Лорду совсем не нужна была метка, чтобы пометить этого Малфоя. Ему было достаточно ужаса, которым тот клеймил себя сам.

Запись 10

– Что?! – Гермиона вскрикивает, Пинс поворачивает к нам голову, и Гермиона тут же переходит на шепот. – Как, ты говоришь, подействовал Фелицис? 

Я бормочу какие-то оправдания, а сам уже чувствую – краснею. Еще и не рассказал ничего, а стыдно-то как, ох, как стыдно. Может, все-таки, лучше промолчу? Но Гермиона вряд ли отстанет. Она смотрит по сторонам. В такой хороший день в читальном зале только парочка особо упрямых равенкловцев грызет гранит науки – и то у окна, впускающего в сумрачный зал яркое зимнее солнце. В этом темном углу мы совсем одни. Я вздыхаю и скороговоркой выдаю:

– Ну, в общем, я попал в Комнату по требованию, там был Малфой, что он там делал, я не знаю. Но мы подрались. И у него нет метки. А еще – он мне снится все время, кошмар какой-то. Не знаю, что и делать.

– Что?! – опять вскидывается Гермиона. – Ты потратил Фелицис на Малфоя? 

Я понимаю – сейчас будет буря.

– Мало того, что твоя дурацкая подозрительность и одержимость приобретают уродливые формы... 

Знала бы ты, насколько, думаю я, поеживаясь.

– Так ты хоть теперь успокоился насчет Малфоя? Что он ничего не замышляет?

– Да как я могу успокоиться? – мне приходится шипеть, чтобы мадам Пинс не начала гнать нас поганой метлой из своих владений.

Гермиона смотрит на меня непонимающе.

Тогда я решаюсь, наконец.

– Мне почти каждую ночь снится, что мы с Малфоем... ну, в общем, мы с ним, ну, ты понимаешь...

– Что? Опять деретесь?

– Близко. Но не то. Ну, не совсем то.

– Гарри, хватит мямлить! Говори уже яснее!

– Целуемся! – брякаю я, и не знаю, куда деваться. – И не только.

Немая сцена. Мне бы под землю провалиться, но где-то там, под землей – слизеринские норы. Это меня останавливает.

– Ты что... влюбился в Малфоя? – после паузы говорит Гермиона. – А как же Чо? И Джинни? Мне казалось, она тебе нравится.

– Я не влюбился! Это все сны! Я во сне влюбился, то есть, не... тьфу, и не объяснишь. В общем, это сплошные кошмары. Похуже, чем с Волдемортом. Я хочу избавиться от этих снов! Что мне делать? Хотя все равно – я уверен, Малфой что-то планирует. Отсутствие метки еще ничего не доказывает!

Гермиона хмурится. 

– Я поищу в книгах. Может, найдется что-то, что тебе поможет. Есть же всякие зелья сна без сновидений... В общем, поищу.

Я киваю, искоса поглядываю на нее. Наверное, вид у меня тот еще. Гермиона не выдерживает и начинает дико хихикать.

– Мерлин, – стонет она, – надо было дожить до этого дня, чтобы услышать, как Гарри Поттер... о-о-о... это смешно, честное слово.

– Смешно? – обижаюсь я, но тут вижу, как в читальный зал в обнимку входят Рон с Лавандой и говорю:

– А-а, вот еще смешное зрелище...

Гермиона поворачивается, замолкает. Уже не смеется. По лицу пробегает тень, и я тут же жалею о своих словах.

– Мне пора, – тихо говорит она.

Запись 11

Черная фигура Снейпа сливалась с темнотой, перемешивалась с ней, клубилась, билась и рассыпалась на части. Только золотая цепь на шее тусклым медальоном, будто маятником, отмечала его путь.

Снейп приблизился, волоча за собой шлейф этой темноты, белая рука вынырнула из рукава. Блеснули стальные ножницы. Их зеркальные лезвия защелкали, как клюв, перерезая нить за нитью. Строгое крючконосое лицо было неподвижно и казалось почти женственным. Драко медленно выпутывался из клубка – слабый, дрожащий. Маленькая светлая тень, рвущаяся на свободу.

Третий вкусный кусочек.

– Найти, притянуть за тонкую цепочку, расколоть, как золотой орех, выесть вкусную начинку. Не расплескать бы силу, – урчал Безымянный.

Запись 12

Я просыпаюсь в куче спутанных простыней, они душат, будто змеи. 

В окно рвется холодный клочковатый туман. Я сразу вспоминаю все и вздрагиваю. Сегодня Дамблдор снова заставит меня нырять в думосбор. 

– Кто оставил вчера окно открытым? – ворчу я, стряхивая остатки жутковатого сна. В спальне тихо. Вылезаю из пижамы, скачу на одной ноге. В одной руке зубная щетка – выкрикиваю Dentoscorgify, рот наполняется мятной пеной, которая тут же тает. В другой руке – сумка, Leviosa помогает мне впихнуть туда книжки и пергаменты, одеваюсь и всовываю ноги в ботинки. Зеркало ловит мой косой взгляд и в очередной раз вздыхает:

– Горюшко ты мое, непричесанное...

Я рысцой выбегаю из спальни, спускаюсь в гостиную – в кресле у камина меня ждет Гермиона, бледная и сосредоточенная. Она похожа на грустную птицу.

– Гарри!

Она вскакивает, знакомым жестом прижимая к груди стопку книг.

– Я ждала, пока ты проснешься. Я подумала, поискала. И мне кажется, я знаю, что нам с тобой делать. Есть такое редкое заклинание… Заклинание полного забвения…Obliviate Magnus. Учитывая масштабы твоей личной катастрофы, простое Obliviate вряд ли поможет. Ты должен выучить заклинание полного забвения, произнести – и сотрешь из памяти все свои подозрительные кошмары. Но обещай – без меня не экспериментировать! Вдруг что-то пойдет не так! Нельзя забывать об осторожности!

– Конечно, обещаю, – улыбаюсь я. – Обещаю не забывать.

Но мы уже опаздываем на урок. Поэтому выходим из гостиной, протискиваясь мимо Толстой Леди, и бежим, лихо перескакивая с одной лестницы на другую, портреты ругают нас "прогульщиками", а Пивз мерзко хихикает, высовывая голову из стены.

Мы спешим на зелья и успеваем проскользнуть в класс за минуту до появления старого моржа. Плюхаемся на скамью, Рон надувается, как индюк, Гермиона, совершенно как Макгонагалл, поджимает губы и делает вид, что не знакома с ним. А я спиной чувствую бегающий малфоевский взгляд – и в который раз не готов к тому, что этот, дневной Малфой, – другой. Тусклые волосы, серое лицо, отвратительные бледные глаза. Некоторое время я безнаказанно рассматриваю его, а потом узкое лицо делается напыщенным, нижняя губа оттопыривается – он замечает мой взгляд. Похож на недокормленного зверька. Мне становится смешно, но потом я вспоминаю, что делал с ним ночью, – и тело вздрагивает от внезапного прилива возбуждения. Тело помнит. 

– Что за дурацкая ухмылочка, Поттер? – шипит Малфой. 

Ничего, я выучу заклинание и избавлюсь от тебя. 

Запись 13

Вокруг слишком много фигур – они все чего-то хотят от меня. Оберегают меня. Толпятся, поглядывают, перешептываются, насмехаются. Идут в бой на темных улицах городов и поселков. Их мельтешение сливается в ровный гул, за пределами слуха. Иногда мне кажется, что это море. Если закрыть глаза, зажмуриться, зажать уши – гул превращается в мерное наступление пенного пешего войска. Я сижу на песке – не на продавленном матрасе в гриффиндорской спальне для мальчиков, где красный вытертый плюш и фальшивые золотые львы,– а на берегу бесконечного моря. Войско отступает – приходит штиль. Я бы многое отдал за штиль в моей голове. Только бы заглушить эти голоса. Они проникают в уши горячими змеями и вьют в моей голове гнезда, гнезда гадких гадюк.

Нет, это не призрачный Драко сидит на привязи, куклой в перекрестье шелковых нитей. Это я сам, рвусь с цепи.

Четвертый вкусный кусочек.

– Сплести ловушку, забросить приманку, выманить холодную хищную тварь. Выжать весь ее яд и проглотить, оторвать голову, изгрызть глотку. Все ближе финал, все ярче внутри горит огонек, – шептал Безымянный.

Прошлое, которое никто не помнит-4

Это зеркало молчит, что примиряет брезгливого Драко с заброшенным туалетом, с надоедливым привидением. Это зеркало не скажет: «Вы не достойны рода Малфоев, где ваш цвет лица, ваша выдержка и манеры, где прическа, наконец?»

Тот, кто в треснувшем зеркале, – не Малфой. Серое болезненное лицо – как неумелый набросок. Острый, оценивающий взгляд. Когда из глаз текут слезы, Драко отворачивается и быстро вытирает их тыльной стороной ладони – все, как не бывало. Тот, кто в зеркале, – Малфой даже больше, чем он сам. Он задает правильные вопросы, не дает увильнуть. «Ты понимаешь, что тебе все-таки придется это сделать?» – взгляд приказывает молчать и слушать, повиноваться беспрекословно. Драко горбится, режет руки об острый фаянсовый край – боль нужна, чтобы вытеснить другую боль. 

«Ты понимаешь, что и шкаф, и эти детские попытки – с ожерельем и вином – ничто. Ты понимаешь, что такое смерть? Их смерть, если ты отступишь?» Некуда, некуда отступать...

Раньше он мечтал, что отец прибежит за ним среди ночи, в халате, со свечой в руке, и скажет, что нужно собираться, немедленно. Он скажет: «Драко, ты должен исчезнуть... должен исчезнуть из страны и затаиться где-нибудь на некоторое время, у дальних родственников или в нашем особняке в Барселоне! Сейчас же! Собирайся».

Отец защитит, все будет хорошо. Они с мамой тоже скоро приедут.

Фигня. Теперь ты сам должен защитить их.

Дверь распахивается – появляется этот долбаный герой. Драко поворачивается так быстро, как только может. У Поттера странно растерянное выражение лица. Его взгляд блуждает по телу Драко, и, кажется, он огромным усилием воли заставляет себя сконцентрироваться и посмотреть Малфою в лицо – осторожно и в то же время жадно, и, пока он механически проговаривает какие-то очередные неизящные и неумелые оскорбления, Драко чувствует, какой жар от него исходит. Поттер далеко – но он пылает, как сухие листья в костре. Хочется подойти и погреться. Что он говорит? Малфой вылавливает обрывок бессмысленной фразы, что-то вроде «Я построю для тебя Башню из слоновой кости». Поттер подходит ближе, в глазах – ни сомнений, ни мыслей, только шальной голодный огонь, Драко-в-зеркале злится и скалится за спиной – Малфой это чувствует. Ни сомнений, ни мыслей. Не нужно ни сомнений, ни мыслей. Только готовность. Быть стрелой на гудящей натянутой тетиве, стрелой, не думающей, стремящейся к цели. Орудием. Как этот Поттер. Иначе, Драко, ты тоже будешь сиротой. Сиротой. Как этот Поттер. Этот оборванец Поттер, преследующий тебя везде, изводящий своим голодным взглядом.

– Cru... – взмахивает палочкой Драко, но недостаточно быстро. Поттер – лучший ловец. Поттер быстрее.

– Sectumsempra! – отчаянно и бездумно.

«Вот как надо», – смеется тот, кто в зеркале, пока Драко лежит в огне – в луже собственной крови в грязном туалете, под верещание Миртл. И Поттер наконец-то рядом, обнимает, прижимает к себе – и на лице странная смесь боли и облегчения. «Не-прощу-никого-обольщен-отобран-обманут», – нелепое бормотание. «Бессмыслица, – уплывает Драко. – В следующий раз я буду быстрее, хорошо, что держит, ведь пол такой холодный».

 

Запись 14

Руки не слушаются, я криво пишу в своей тетрадке, оставляя пятна крови на влажных листах. Записывать – успокаивает, поэтому и таскаю ее с собой везде. Смотрю, как директор устало сидит на берегу, привалившись к огромному черному камню, ветер путает белую бороду. «Посидим минутку, мой мальчик», – сказал он, тяжело опускаясь на землю и закрывая глаза.

Передышка, нам нужна эта передышка. Он пил из каменной чаши. Умолял. А я уговаривал сделать еще глоток. Ради чертового хоркрукса. Инфери лезли из темной воды, но разве это могло меня испугать, если я видел, как плачет Дамблдор над чашей? Я чувствую, что начинаю ненавидеть море. Этот гул – в голове шумит и пусто, чувствую себя маленьким, снова меня заперли в тесной кладовке, и слушаю чужие отдаленные голоса за стеной. Ледяная вода едва касается ног, так холодно – будто поблизости караулит дементор, и это отрезвляет. Сейчас. Сейчас я встану и подойду, разбужу, помогу подняться. И мы поплывем домой.

Вот тут я впервые увидел сон наяву. То есть я знал, что не сплю, я знал, что на острове, что рядом – директор, замерший в мертвенной дреме, почерневшая ладонь охраняет мерзкий артефакт. Безымянный выскользнул откуда-то – как всегда, я даже не заметил, как он прильнул к земле рядом, сверкая круглыми черными глазами, невидимый для всех, кроме меня, мой загадочный фамилиар и тайный спутник со времен битвы в министерстве. Волна накатила, волоча камешки и песок, и Безымянный, дразнясь, прошелестел мне на ухо все о хоркруксах. Волна ушла, утаскивая обратно в море все те же камешки – нет им числа, а я уже знал, что Безымянный – хоркрукс во мне, знал, откуда взялся мой шрам и мои сны. Знал, что в кармане у директора бесполезное украшение, купленное великой ценой, и цена еще не заплачена, что Безымянный и правда не имеет имени и кормится силой в моих снах... Оглушенный, я обдумывал это, а в ушах у меня звучал его смех. Или это был шорох волны?

Драко: настоящее

От любопытства у меня даже уши зачесались. Захотелось немедленно задать ему несколько вопросов. Сесть напротив, заглянуть в глаза и спросить ласково: гад, что ж ты делаешь? Что ж ты пишешь такое обо мне? Что ж ты все придумываешь? Зачем?

Конечно же, это был полный бред. Но в некотором роде убедительный бред. Я отложил тетрадь и задумался. Показывать эту порнографию еще кому-то – Мерлин упаси! Повинуясь какому-то озарению, я снова полез под кровать. Я перетряхнул эльфово барахло тщательнее и нашел там еще одно сокровище. 

Волшебную палочку. Поцарапанная, вся в паутине, но – идеальная балансировка. В ладони приятно тяжела и излучает радостное нетерпение. Ощущение такое, будто залежалась без дела и теперь торопится, просит, чтобы вернули хозяину. Хороша… И это уже доказательство! Вещественнее не придумаешь. Доказательство того, что некто Гарри Поттер существует. И теперь его можно будет найти. Уверен, старик Олливандер точно сможет мне помочь. И лучше не спрашивать себя, почему мне вдруг этого так хочется. Наверное, чтобы как следует «отблагодарить» Поттера за красочное описание некоторых сновидений…

***

Гарри: настоящее

Истекающее лето плавилось на бетонных плитах мола. Пятьюдесятью метрами левее грузовой танкер с грохотом втянул цепь в клюз, брезгливо оттолкнулся рыжим бортом от берега, подняв небольшую, хлюпнувшую о бетон мазутную волну, и, заревев протяжно, начал торжественно удаляться. Поттер перевел ленивый взгляд с него на четкую линию горизонта, за которую уходили облака. Там рождался ветер, шевеливший его челку, и этот ветер, быть может, принесет избавление от жары – попозже. Или даже дождь.

Поттер лежал на пирсе Ливерпуля, ощущая себя неким блюдом, которое неплохо прожарилось, и совершенно не знал, как быть дальше. То есть планы на ближайшие полчаса у него были – в кармане позванивал никель, и Поттер собирался зайти в припортовое кафе и разжиться чашкой кофе, сэндвичем. На дальнейшее будущее фантазии у него не хватало. 

Приблизительно четыре фунта мелочью, имя и цель – вот все его имущество на текущий момент. Затасканная футболка и джинсы, стоптанные до неузнаваемости кроссовки не в счет, так же как и прошлое, которого нет. За месяц путешествий Гарри смог смириться, точнее – приглушить в себе яростную ненависть к тому факту, что он остался один на один с незнакомым лицом в зеркале вокзального туалета в Глазго – близорукие изумленные глаза за круглыми стеклами некрасивых очков, дурацкое «О!» губ и болезненный рубец под волосами, прикасаться к которому ему не хотелось. «Надо же, я где-то сильно звезданулся! И давно». Прошлое состояло теперь из предположений.

Круглые тяжелые монеты с незнакомым профилем в кармане – на вид самое настоящее золото – одно предположение. Билет на экспресс до Глазго – первым классом – еще одно. Смутное ощущение нехватки чего-то важного – он пошарил в карманах и за пазухой, пошевелил в задумчивости пальцами – тень предположения. И сожаления, которые приносили порывы бьющего в лицо ветра, сожаления неизвестно о чем – это было особенно досадно. Исчезнувшее прошлое саднило обидой, как украденный кошелек. Но ведь все забывается. 

Монеты оказались золотыми. 

Торчать в Глазго, как и торчать в любом другом городе острова, как и вообще стоять на поверхности бешено несущейся в космосе планеты, казалось ему нелепым. Пока навстречу ему по шоссе неслись автомобили, пока неслись за окном купе пейзажи, пока люди молча проносились мимо по своим делам – он начинал казаться себе частью окружающего мира, а значит – прошлое этого мира становилось в какой-то мере и его прошлым. Ему казалось, что уходя от точки осознания себя – перрон пятого пути Глазго-сентрал, левая платформа, крытая, грязное небо за пыльным стеклом и – «Молодой человек, вы что-то хотели спросить?» проводника – он что-то оставляет за собой. Пустые иллюзии, однако: стоило ему остановиться где-то, заговорить с кем-то, и оглушающая пустота догоняла его и хлопала с размаху по спине – я здесь, здесь я! – и он, не закончив фразу, срывался с места, бросая растерянного собеседника, который смотрел ему вслед – недолго и без сочувствия. 

Два случая, которые превратили уверенность Гарри, что с ним что-то не так, в подозрение: что-то не так с окружающей действительностью, не были связаны между собой ни на первый взгляд, ни на второй, да хоть все глаза прогляди – разные города, незнакомые люди, сама ситуация исключала такую возможность. Но Гарри подозревал. Вертясь на мягкой полке купе и защищаясь серым одеялом от проносящихся за темным стеклом окна фонарей, он, скрипя зубами, доказывал второму Гарри – тупому субъекту, который живет в каждом из нас и услужливо вступает в споры всякий раз, когда этого меньше всего ожидаешь, – что «здесь что-то кроется». Второй Гарри обескураживал первого, материального, не силой аргументов, которым неоткуда было взяться, а тем, что вдруг ухмылялся, дергал себя за прядь темной шевелюры и отворачивался… Гарри терялся и чувствовал себя почему-то виноватым. Но не отступал.

– Помнишь того смешного человечка, в широком плаще и гномьей шляпе? Того, который появился словно ниоткуда в закоулочке позади замка в Эдинбурге и подпрыгнул, когда увидел меня? Я тогда спросил – все ли с вами в порядке, мистер, потому что мистер не выглядел как человек, который нормально обедал и все такое, он был немного зеленоватый, ты понимаешь, о чем я. А он зыркнул на меня, помотал головенкой, словно не мог проснуться, поморщился – ужасно поморщился, и пошагал, подпрыгивая, всей завернутой в обтерханную хламиду спиной излучая неприязнь. Нет, ты не отмахивайся, я видел хамов – этот был особенный. Он узнал меня, узнал! 

Поттер тогда побежал за гномом, бросив в пыль столбик мороженого, но гном завернул за угол – проклятые углы, мир состоит из подлых выступов! – и неизвестным образом исчез на пустой улице. От жары воздух дрожал над асфальтом, и Гарри показалось, что желтые кирпичи на ближней стене магазинчика шевелятся. Какое-то чумное лето – подумал он и спохватился – значит, я знал и другие? Настоящие, с благословенными дождями и влажной листвой? 

Постепенно, мягко и медленно глобальное оледенение, захватившее волю и чувства Гарри после свидания с зеркалом в Глазго, отступало, и желание вспомнить – хоть что-то: контур, деталь, ощущение, – острое желание запустить серебряный крючок в темный омут прошлого и уцепить какую-нибудь башенку безнадежно затонувшей Атлантиды памяти заставляло его сидеть часами неподвижно, зажмурившись, согнувшись, с мокрой спиной и добела сжатыми кулаками. Эти часы доводили его до изнеможения, зато потом накатывала блаженная звенящая передышка, Гарри снова брал билет – на автобус, на паром, забивался в уютное нутро пульмановского вагона и ехал, ехал, ехал… Движение приносило ощущение равновесия. Стоило ему остановиться – начинало кренить и шатать, воспалялись губы, горели уши – его охватывала следовательская лихорадка. Поттер скрипел зубами и мысленно пинал Второго, опровергающего его доводы абсолютным, непробиваемым молчанием. 

Не сметь, не сметь считать себя сумасшедшим! У меня отняли жизнь – но я не псих. У меня есть доказательства. 

Галерея. Художественная галерея в Ньюкасле, куда он зашел со скуки, томясь бездельным полднем, привлеченный забавным постером «Дилетанты – искусство удовольствия» с косым желтым ухмыляющимся смайлом, подменяющим солнышко в гладком голубом небе с ватными толстыми тучами. Внутри были рисунки и скульптуры, созданные руками не-художников и не-скульпторов, но с очевидной любовью и старанием. Да, старания хватало. Он бродил по прохладным залам, щурясь от отбрасываемых стеклами бликов, тихо хихикая и лениво читая подписи под творениями искусства, убивавшими время творцов. Иногда останавливался и разглядывал какой-нибудь полный экспрессии скетч, постепенно постигая смысл затеи, – только по-настоящему сильная эмоция могла подвигнуть создателей на адские муки неумелого творения. Карандашный рисунок «Любимой жене», ослепительная акварель «На закате», кривенькая анатомия мужского пола с табличкой «Адонис в моем саду»… Блядь!

Поттер резко затормозил кроссовкой, как конькобежец на развороте, поплыл по янтарному паркету, скрипя и чертыхаясь, и в два прыжка вернулся к тому, что его заинтересовало. Коричневая охра – глаза, уголь – растрепанные волосы, смуглые щеки с резкими неумелыми тенями под скулами… Несмотря на неуклюжесть бесхитростного фронтального портрета, не оставалось сомнений – если бы не цвет глаз, то на рисунке – близнец его собственного отражения в зеркале. Только вот выражение лица… Человек на портрете, казалось, не умел отчаиваться, никогда. 

Бледная надпись карандашом в углу: «Джейми, я скучаю. Бродяга». 

Гарри осел на пол. А мир тронулся и пошел набирать обороты. 

Теперь его метания обрели подобие направления. Как броуновская частица, непредсказуемо перемещаясь в стенках предоставленного ему сосуда-острова, созерцая из окон комфортабельных «мегабусов» море, горный пейзаж и снова – море, серое, летнее, обложенное жаждущими телами отдыхающих, – он смещался все южнее и южнее, догоняя выгорающий август, подчиняясь полуосознанному зову, мягкому звону утонувших вместе с атлантами колоколов, а может – просто иллюзии, очередному лихорадочному симптому. 

Нагретая солнцем кожа сидений, нагретые солнцем камни тротуаров и плиты набережных, лица, лица, лица… Убийственно пестрый калейдоскоп, промывающий мозги. Сколько их было – липких взглядов, поспешно, со страхом, или медленно, с неудовольствием, отведенных от его лица? Несколько раз вместо обычного «Хэлло» в ответ на вежливое приветствие в кафе он слышал: «Простите, сэр, мы где-то встречались?», и пожимал плечами, с надеждой глядя на спрашивающего, но продолжения никогда не следовало. Обознавшиеся люди странно не горели желанием общаться с ним, некоторые были откровенно грубы. Устав каждый раз увязать в неопределенности, он постепенно привыкал и к этому оттенку своей обрезанной жизни, но смириться в душе все же не мог. Должна быть причина! Должна. 

Однажды, вывалившись сонным из теплого нутра автобуса в прозрачную темноту и запахи асфальта на станции в Престоне, он поставил тощий рюкзак наземь, сел рядом, с удовольствием снял горячие кроссовки и задумался – относительно спокойно задумался в первый раз после Глазго. «Что это было, что было, что было-то?» Гарри вскочил и закружил вокруг вялого брезента рюкзака, а страх ходил за ним по пятам. «Что же будет?» Он оглянулся: автобус ушел, темнота и тишина была позади, в тусклом здании автовокзала, темнота и тишина маячила впереди – на гладком шоссе, среди крупных звезд новолуния, до самого горизонта, над которым горели Полярная и Спика – выше, по направлению взгляда. Он замечтался, грызя ноготь: пускай бы это шоссе, длиной в тысячи километров, катилось на юг, все время ночью, все время – в августе, и, отшагав эти километры, он бы увидел, как над горизонтом поднимается верхний алмаз Южного Креста. Вздохнул, судорожно, со всхлипом, вскинул легкий рюкзак на плечо и двинулся прочь от станции, ощущая босыми ногами тепло нагретого асфальта.

Лафлин, Типперери, Кламшир… Городок за городком всплывали по обе стороны дороги, одинаковые домики, заправочные станции, кафе и мотели, одинаковые черно-белые указатели, одинаковый водянистый кофе и скроенные по единому образцу сэндвичи с обязательным сыром. Поттер жевал, косясь на посеревшую сношенную подошву кроссовок, цепляющихся за ножки стола, сидел, моргая, выгребал из кармана никель и просил у таявшей от его улыбки официантки налить в термос кофе погорячее. Дорога разворачивалась перед ним, успокаивая безлюдьем и отсутствием перемен, маня выгоревшей травой обочин и сверчковыми концертами, от которых закладывало уши. Солнце исправно испепеляло макушку днем, а вечером можно было, прислонившись к столбу электропередачи, полюбоваться колющей глаз шляпкой Спики, а потом – отсветом «розовоперстой Авроры», как сказал бы некто Гомер. Как Поттер узнал из предисловия к заманчиво иллюстрированному комиксу «Одиссея», взятому в публичной библиотечке, Гомер этот умер страшно вообразить когда, но, безусловно, ему было что порассказать. Книжка почти не оттягивала рюкзак, а вопрос кражи не очень взволновал его – человека без прошлого. Разлегшись на седой траве обочины, вместе с черствым сыром и теплым кофе он поглощал и затейливую историю путешествия хитроумного героя, а потом, как-то разом устыдившись, оставил детскую книжку, заложенную засохшим листом вяза, на скамейке остановки – может, кому-нибудь еще пригодится. 

Небо утрачивало оттенок выцветшего ситца, листья желтели и скручивались, подтачиваемые расплодившимся шелкопрядом, руки Гарри покрывались загаром, и как-то, поймав свое отражение в окне (с зеркалами он старался не иметь никаких дел), Поттер изумился – и не узнал себя.

– Какого черта! – возмутился он. – Я выгляжу как боснийский беженец.

***

Драко: настоящее

… А увидеть этого парня – автора корявых рукописных строчек с мерлин-знает-каким содержимым – оказалось для Драко ударом. И хоть он и репетировал свою первую реплику, вертя папку с тетрадкой в руках, всю недолгую дорогу от Лондона до Рэмсгита – та-дамм-та-дамм, «Это вы – Поттер?» – та-дамм – «А не будете ли вы любезны», – стук, голос в громкоговорителе: «Шилдс, стоянка 10 минут, будьте внимательны, сходя с поезда, не забывайте свой ручной багаж», – «так вот, не будете ли вы столь любезны…» «Внимание! Поезд на Рэмсгит отправляется с третьей платформы…» А что, если не будет? А что, если этот самый Поттер пошлет его, Драко, куда подальше с этим более чем подозрительным дневником? 

Всего лишь два часа утомительной пешей ходьбы по холоду раннего утра от станции Рэмсгита до самой крайней точки Норт-Форленда – просоленного языка, вытянутого в море, – и вот этот самый Поттер стоит перед Драко, ручки за спину заложил, взъерошен, очкаст, странно выбрит – только половина лица, присыпан известкой, и наряд у него – хуже не придумаешь. Дурак дураком. А за спиной дурака возвышается обрамленная лесами кружевная церковка, уместная здесь примерно так же, как бюст Афродиты на носу драккара. Драко поводил во рту шершавым от волнения языком. Очень мешал маггловский воротничок, давил на трахею, Малфой задыхался и злился. 

– Это – твое? 

Полувыбритый переступил с ноги на ногу, сверкнул на Драко ярким глазом, потом пригляделся к тетрадке.

– Первый раз вижу. 

– Там твое имя. 

Поттер снова переступил, вытянул шею. Драко боролся с желанием оттянуть пальцем воротник, а затем треснуть придурка как следует по башке, чтобы белая пыль осыпалась с волос и ресниц. 

– Дай. – Он протянул руку, правую, вся кисть выпачкана в краске, словно в земле. Драко вдруг ужасно застеснялся. 

– Только... Знаешь… Хм. 

– Не знаю, что за «хм». Ты зачем вообще приехал? Кто ты такой, мистер Малфой? Вытаскиваешь человека чуть не из постели, торопишь, допрашиваешь, надуваешься, как мышь на крупу, а теперь еще и краснеешь. Там что, страницы поллюциями измазаны? Давай. Только выйдем на воздух. Тут церковь, все-таки. 

Теперь Драко обиделся. Он предпочел даже не анализировать, что его так раздраконило – обиделся и все. Имеет право Малфой на чувство собственного достоинства? Имеет. Да к Мерлину пошло оно все! «Поеду домой, напьюсь, сожгу. Нет, сожгу, напьюсь и…» Тут Поттер изловчился и выхватил у него тетрадку. И тут же сунул в нее нос. И сразу заулыбался. Даже брови, даже уши задвигались, так этот извращенец заулыбался! Далее Драко обнаружил вдруг, что: а) новый пиджак в стильную серую елочку очень мешает как следует размахнуться, б) мерзавцу Поттеру ничто не мешает в его мешковатой робе, а некоторые предметы одежды – тяжелые ботинки – очень даже помогают, в отличие от тонких Драковых туфель и с) хук называется хуком не просто так, а потому что челюсть при этом словно захватывает невидимый акулий крюк и резво тянет в сторону, так что даже и непонятно, когда она собирается вернуться. 

Ангелы осуждающе смотрели на них с фресок странными неангельскими глазами цвета хмурого неба. 

– Сойди... с меня… – просипел Драко, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя более низкорослого противника, вошедшего в клинч. Ногам сильно доставалось, зато под мышками ощущалась некоторая свобода – пиджак лопнул. 

– Отпусти мои волосы! Сейчас выдерешь!

– Я тебя... сейчас еще и не так выдеру… Он еще смеется!

Они расцепились и отскочили друг от друга, меряясь взглядами. 

– Задницу надеру, – пояснил Малфой, стряхивая известку с рукава. 

– Кишка тонка, пижон тонкошеий! 

Помимо воли Драко восхитился образной экспрессией. Судя по дневнику, он не ожидал, что Поттер способен на литературные подвиги, если не считать таковыми очевидную ненависть к знакам препинания. 

– А ты – извращенец. Законченный. Да это же, – он ткнул пальцем в скомканный предмет спора в потной Поттеровой ладони, – готовый диагноз! Мунго по тебе плачет. 

– В жизни я не читал подобной белиберды, а тем более – не писал. И кто такой Мунго? Твой семейный доктор? И правильно, всю вашу семью точно надо лечить. Ты вон – на людей бросаешься ни с того ни с сего, а папочка, вероятно, и покусал кого-нибудь? 

– Изволь говорить уважительно... О моем... отце! – Драко катал желваки, ощущая некоторый шок. «Что это значит – он не знает Мунго?»

– А то что? Вынешь мухобойку и попытаешься меня прихлопнуть? 

– Нет. Выну это.

И Малфой выразительно помахал у Поттера перед носом палочкой. 

– И на этот раз я тебя разделаю под орех. 

Поттер захохотал. Он хохотал долго и вытирал слезы, катившееся из глаз, хлопал себя по коленям и продолжал хохотать. Очки свалились, он еле успел подхватить их, на лохматой голове прыгал вихор, и при каждом хлопке от штанов подымались известковые тучи. На улице немного распогодилось, судя по тому, что на фрески из высоких окон упали пыльные солнечные квадраты. 

– Ты сумасшедший, – заявил Гарри, отхохотавшись и глядя на вытянутое розовое Малфоево лицо. – Но ты вроде и ничего. Не кричишь из-за испорченной одежды и побитой морды… Принимаешь с честью. Ну-ну… Пойдем, и правда, прогуляемся. Это, – он посмотрел на тетрадь с сомнением, – если честно, не кажется мне знакомым, совершенно. Но почему-то я не могу просто отмахнуться и вернуться к своим делам. – Поттер оглянулся на фрески, приложил вдруг руку ко лбу и быстро пошел к открытой створке дверей.

Драко двинулся за ним. Возле выхода что-то – быть может, предчувствие, заставило его обернуться. Напротив входа на самой свежей, еще влажной фреске был прорисован пока только контур, светящаяся тень на теплом коричневом фоне, закрашенная белилами, очертания поднятой в благословляющем жесте руки, обрамленная нимбом голова… И законченное лицо ангела с серыми томными глазами и тонкогубым ртом, в котором чувствовалось что-то… Драко нахмурился, формулируя. Какой-то намек на слабость. А может – отчаяние. А может, дело было не в линии рта, а в пропорциях рта и прямого носа с высоко вырезанными своенравными ноздрями… Во всяком случае то, что Драко видел, ангелу никак не подобало. 

«Странная церковь. Странный богомаз. Странный я».

Поттер: настоящее

Черные пряди лезли спереди со лба, а сзади щекотали шею. В стекле витрины отражались стеклышки очков, в которых отражались облака, среди облаков плыли непонятного оттенка глаза. На футболке спереди слева, прямо над сердцем, концептуально темнело невыводимое пятно от кофе. 

В ноги мягко толкнулся и заскулил лохматый песик пятнистой расцветки, попытался лизнуть открытую подвернутой штаниной икру, заглянул в лицо. 

– Голодный? – спросил Гарри риторически. – Не боишься?

«Не то слово». – Пес дрожал, но сидел в ногах, как врытый, почуяв сочувствие.

Остатки бутерброда, выуженные Поттером со дна рюкзака, были заглочены в мгновение ока вместе с полосатой оберточной бумагой. 

В поселок они вошли вдвоем, причем пес бежал впереди, закрутив хвост победительным бубликом. 

В душный послеобеденный час маленький паб в Коттон Миллз был набит битком. «Неужели воскресенье, – удивился Гарри. – Я потерял счет дням».

– С собаками нельзя! – Официант в пивной замахнулся на Бублика полотенцем, пес живо спрятался за спасительную Гаррину ногу. 

– Да ладно вам! – возразил Гарри решительно. – Что он сделает плохого? – И убедительно соврал: – Бублик у меня воспитанный. 

Только что окрещенный пес тихо тявкнул в подтверждение. Официант смерил растрепанную личность Поттера недобрым взглядом, интерес в его глазах угас, и он отвернулся. 

Он ничего совершенно не предпринимал, пил ледяное пиво, пес под столом терпеливо дожидался заказанной яичницы, когда странный тип подсел к Гарри, дыша перегаром и наваливаясь на столешницу грудью. Он был диковато одет, как-то очень несовременно бородат, словно вывалился из тома Диккенса и... очень органично смотрелся в интерьере этого паба. Оглянувшись, Гарри обнаружил, что, одетый в самую обычную футболку с рекламой рок-группы и вылинявшие джинсы, выглядит как дурацкая ромашка на конопляной плантации. На него посматривали. А этот, напротив, так просто вызверился. Вероятно, сейчас последует обычное:

– Я вас знаю, мистер?

Гарри глядит на бородача внимательно. Ничего не шевелится в памяти, там, как и всегда, глухая стенка. 

Но бородач начинает с того, что пинает Гаррину собаку. 

Закономерное следствие – вид на зарешеченный стеклопакет полицейского участка изнутри. Самый обычный дядька в рубашке с закатанными рукавами толкает к Поттеру по столу протокол, Гарри пытается читать ровный рукописный почерк (что за бред, однако), трет глаза, на скуле нащупывает кровоподтек – большой, красивый, в сочетании со шрамом на лбу, видимо, добавляющий ему привлекательной мужественности. Иначе как объяснить, что еще одно присутствующее лицо – женщина – рассматривает его, беззастенчиво скользя глазами от макушки к поясу, и заставляя спину гореть, а живот втягиваться. Хо-хо! Бродяга Поттер, как романтическая угроза обществу. В дверях клубится неласковая толпа. Знакомый бородач, к удовольствию Поттера, тоже имеет на лице недвусмысленные украшения.   
– Моя собака?..

– Я до тебя еще доберусь, гаденыш! 

– Тременс, мой паб теперь смахивает на филиал ада. Этот парень обрушил светильники и разгромил стекло…

– Динэ, и чего ты таки от меня хочешь? Чтобы я прямо отсюда кинул Репаро тоталус? Пиши заявление… 

– Какое стекло, какие нафиг светильники? Вы все здесь сумасшедшие! Где моя собака? 

– Мистер Тременс Грие, я хотела бы поговорить с задержанным…

– Мисс Скитер, сядьте на свое место, пожалуйста! Только вас мне сейчас не хватало. Спрячьте перо! Вы слышите?

– Иди сюда, ты, молокосос, и дай мне с тобой разобраться!

– Уберите вашу палочку, Мортенс! Или я вас таки обездвижу! Имейте уже каплю уважения к закону.

– В… я любил ваш закон! Когда любой… молокосос может прийти в … паб и…

– Ты ударил Бублика! 

– Петрификус тоталус! Ну вот, теперь придется вызывать Стирателей. Ну что за Мерлинов день…

***

– Мальчик! Мальчик, ты слышишь меня? – тихий холодный голос стекляшками ссыпается за шиворот. 

Он хочет сказать, что слышит, но довольно паршиво. Сжимается тягостно сердце, переламывает дыхание. Слух уплывает, как ненастроенная радиоволна, шаги, стук каблуков и дыхание приближаются и вырастают над ним, затем их уносит отливом, шорох волн в ушах, море. И снова – море… И снова? Гарри шевелит глазными яблоками, склеенными ресницами, не может поднять веки. Может быть, у него их нет. Ни глаз, ни рук, ни сомнений, он – медуза на морском берегу и к нему подступает вода. 

– Мальчик! Поттер! Ты должен встать! Опирайся на мою руку. – Резкий запах можжевельника, в ладони оказывается костлявая кисть, острые ногти, грани перстней. – Давай, ну давай же! Быстрее! 

Рывок. 

Гарри идет вслепую, спотыкается, придерживает на носу очки, в лицо ему ударяет порыв ветра. Очень хочется пить. «Быстрее, шевели ногами!» Он падает на сиденье, за спиной хлопает дверца автомобиля, его вжимает в мягкую спинку и начинает бросать на поворотах. 

– Пить… 

– В бардачке.

Поттеру приходится признать, что у него есть глаза. Очень мутные и протестующие, но все же. В бардачке джин. Глоток проваливается в горло, как в бездну, и сразу взмывает в мозг.

– Я просил воды! 

– В джине есть и вода. Ты сейчас очухаешься. Последствия заклинания паралича неприятны, но быстро проходят, если сердце в порядке, как у тебя, малыш.

– Последствия че-го? 

Взблескивают золоченые узкие очки. Жесткие окольцованные пальцы сжаты на руле, на спидометре стрелка подбирается к шестидесяти. В оттянутых мочках ушей подпрыгивают прозрачные подвески. 

– Баш на баш, малыш. Я отвечаю на твои вопросы, ты отвечаешь на мои. Согласен? 

– Не уверен, что…

– Я не спрашиваю тебя, в чем ты уверен. – Скитер улыбается подозрительно белозубо и неаккуратно вписывается в поворот. Над раскаленным асфальтом шоссе дрожит мираж. В зеркале заднего вида ее взгляд встречается со взглядом Гарри, и он невольно поеживается. 

***

– Значит, три месяца? – Она скрещивает блестящие, словно отполированные, ноги, усаживаясь на траве и закуривая. Табачный дым, свиваясь, подымается в безветрии к синеющему небу. Вечер – и в августе темнеет рано. Орут, как ушибленные, сверчки, и металл зеленого антикварного «Линкольна» поскрипывает, остывая. 

– Два. – «Два», – выводит ядовито-зеленое перо в лежащей у Ритиных лодыжек записной книжке совершенно самостоятельно. Гарри уже ничему не удивляется. Рита рассказала ему достаточно. 

– И ничего не помнишь? 

– До того дня – ничего. 

– Ты маг, мальчик. Извини, что пришлось вывалить тебе это на голову вот так. Но, судя по тому, что ты натворил в пабе – маг талантливый. Очень странно…

Поттер косится на усердно шуршащее перо. Земля остывает, отдавая накопленное за безумный день тепло, но Рита не торопится вставать, прикуривает от первой тонкой сигареты вторую, крепко сжимает ее зубами, на висках холеного лица проступают желтоватые тени, прищур под правлеными бровями – жесткий. Сколько ей лет? Сорок, за сорок? Он переводит глаза на закатившуюся короткую юбку. Взгляд засчитан. Улыбка Скитер ничуть не мягче прищура. 

– Знаешь, что важно в работе репортера, Поттер? – Она выдыхает слова с дымом, сигарета, блуза и короткие волосы белеют в сгущающихся кисельных сумерках. Гарри переворачивается на спину. Предполагает лениво: 

– Наглость? Богатый словарный запас? Располагающая внешность? 

Рита отрывисто смеется. 

– Чутье. Я совершила киднеппинг, – она показывает на Гарри дымящей сигаретой. – Потому что, когда увидела тебя в Коттон Миллз, меня что-то толкнуло вот здесь. – Прикосновение острого ногтя к глубокому вырезу. Над нижним краем – золотая подвеска с изображением птичьего крыла. «Черт, ну сколько можно отводить взгляд!» – мелькает у Гарри в голове. 

– Я верю своему чутью. Это мой хлеб, масло и красная икра с шампанским. Ты, малыш, – золотое дно. 

– Золотое дно – бродяга без памяти? 

– Маг без памяти, – поправляет она мягко. – Привыкай. 

Сверчки берут ноту повыше. Темнота наваливается на равнину и дорогу, придавливая разбухающим брюхом, Гарри распластан, распростерт, обезмыслен, может только отыскать глазами привычную Спику в небе и сосредоточиться на ней. Запахи и звуки разом становятся отчетливее, требуют внимания, трава невыносимо щекочет ладони, но пошевелиться лень. В ушах – отчетливый голос Риты, на краю поля зрения мерцает красный кончик сигареты, и пока она говорит, у Гарри на самом краю созвездия Медведицы вырисовывается… нечто. Странное нечто. Светлый промельк, взмах... Крыла? Нет. Нет. У Риты крыло, блестящая штучка над треугольной тенью в вырезе блузки. Что-то другое. Либо надвигающаяся ночь вызывает галлюцинации, либо плотина памяти дала, наконец, трещину. 

– …Тогда никто ничего не мог понять. Скримджер, конечно, что-то там рассказывал, объяснял что-то – «останки перебитой гвардии Волдеморта, страшное наследие войны», сплошное бла-бла-бла. Но видел бы ты его, Поттер! Растерянное нечто. А, что там говорить. Все мы были такие же. Вещи, которые не можешь себе объяснить. Лица, которые мучительно пытаешься вспомнить. Одновременно погибли люди – волшебники, замешанные в преступлениях, и просто – ничем не отличившиеся. Дурацкие смерти, нелепые. Их объясняли автокатастрофами, несчастными случаями, смертельными болезнями… Правда состоит в том, что они просто погибли – но этот факт никому до странности не хотелось признавать. И было еще кое-что… 

Гарри слушал. Веки его смыкались, в узкой щели между ними мерцала и кололась Спика. 

– …«Пророк» отказался публиковать статью о Большом Провале. Это могло стать моим лучшим материалом! Вершиной, тем, чего я всегда мечтала добиться, настоящей сенсацией. Я продала статью в одну желтоватую газетку. Тогда меня вызвал сам министр Скримджер. Он не мог давить на меня, ему было нечем, он был растерян и просил – переходя на митинговый слог, никогда этого не забуду – чтобы в интересах народа, порядка и будущих поколений, я добровольно уничтожила лучший из моих материалов, единственное, что меня по-настоящему интересует в жизни. Своеобразная просьба, тебе так не кажется, Гарри? Что бы сделал на моем месте? 

Гарри сорвал травинку. 

– Никак не могу представить себя на месте одинокой женщины, помешанной на карьере. Фантазии не хватает. 

Рита пошевелилась в траве. 

– Знаешь, малыш, мне твое лицо тоже не внушает симпатии. Совсем наоборот. И знаешь, что я об этом думаю? 

– Рассказывай дальше. 

– А ты поедешь со мной в Лондон? 

Гарри промолчал. 

– Я решила, что доведу это дело до конца. Подыму все документы, какие смогу найти, – в конце концов, еще никому не удавалось уничтожить все доказательства. В июне магическая Британия неизвестно почему потеряла огромный кусок своего прошлого. А ты в тот день потерял в_с_е. Тебе не интересно? Эй? 

Поттер вскочил на ноги, уставившись в исколотое звездами небо, не слыша и не видя ничего, рот его приоткрылся, он яростно лохматил волосы. 

– Рита? Мой рюкзак? Я видел его в полиции… 

– Ты куда сорвался?

– Рита! Мои вещи? 

Скитер начала было вставать, одергивая и отряхивая юбку, но поскользнулась, Поттер пробежал мимо нее к машине, заглянул в салон. 

– Жаль… Там были почти все деньги. – Он подошел к ней, все еще сидящей, рухнул рядом на колени, схватил ее за плечи и сжал. – Благодарю! – Золотая подвеска подпрыгнула на груди, золотые узкие очки сползли на нос. – Спасибо. За все! 

Скитер цепко ухватила его за руку, не давая подняться. 

– Что ты собираешься делать в одиночку? – Она торопилась, частила, выкрикивая слова ему в лицо. – Архивы уничтожены министерством, очевидцы испуганы, с тобой никто не будет разговаривать, никто! Что-то случилось, – Рита взволнованно перевела дыхание под блузкой. – Что-то грандиозное, и ты, похоже, оказался в самом эпицентре! Подумай, малыш, какие перспективы! Нет? Тебя это не интересует? А жить ты как собираешься? Тебя ведь нет! Твои родные и друзья тебя не помнят, более того – они не захотят вспоминать, даже если ты перед ними объявишься. Поверь, я видела такое. Люди боятся того, чего они не понимают. Ты сознаешь, – спросила она, глядя Гари в глаза поверх очков, – что я – твой единственный шанс узнать правду?

– Имел я эту твою правду, Рита, – сказал Поттер, вырвался из цепких пальцев и пошел к шоссе. Уже подходя к дороге, он почувствовал – зачем-то нужно оглянуться. 

Скитер стояла там, где он ее оставил, наклонив голову, судя по суетливому мельканию белых рукавов – отыскивая в сумочке сигарету. Выражения ее лица Гарри никак не мог разглядеть. 

Он отвернулся, с хрустом потянулся, распрямляя затекшее тело, и глубоко вдохнул вязкий от ночных запахов воздух. Дорога на юг лежала перед ним под высоким сверкающим небом, до самого-самого невидимого горизонта, и вся, абсолютно вся принадлежала только ему.

***

Снаружи церковь походила на младенческий зуб, на кусок рафинада, на неправильную жемчужину – створки бесцветного неба и земли смыкались горизонтом и тщились выплюнуть ее в океан. Выходя, они одновременно оглянулись – среди неба и чаек, на наружных стенах, как ящерицы, прилепились два маляра, изгвазданные белым; сиротски серела необлагороженной основой крыша, и ветер пытался завладеть придавленной камнями к откосу окна белой майкой. На низкой табуреточке у едва намеченной ограды сидел пожилой мужчина, повернувшись лицом к неспокойному морю, и жевал бутерброд. Гарри кивнул ему. Мужчина молча проводил их глазами. 

– Колледж Святого Лоренса в Рамсгите пожелал иметь собственный дом для святого, – счел нужным пояснить Гарри.

– Странный, должно быть, был святой. – Драко пальцами раздраженно пригладил вставшие дыбом от порывов ветра легкие светлые волосы. – Глушь, конец света. Сюда и транспорт никакой не ходит. Я шел в гору пешком, ногу натер.

Поттер искоса глянул на своего гостя, однако удержался от комментариев. Небрежно присел на край обрыва, поболтал ногами. Потряс дневником. 

– Вся эта история… Ты ведь хочешь объяснений, мистер Малфой? За тем и пришел, как я понимаю? Тогда сделай вид, что кормишь чаек. А я сделаю вид, что рассказываю историю моей жизни самому себе. Затем заботиться о морской фауне начну я. А ты вслух дашь объяснение происходящему, которого у меня – черт все побери! – нету. 

Теперь ценой немалых усилий удержался от комментариев Драко. И сам себе удивился. 

Гарри: настоящее

Манчестер. Город мостов, похожих на соборы, и соборов, похожих на мосты во времени. Город, где готика определенно живет, прорывает асфальт нависающим бетоном, балочными фермами, древними каменными шпилями, многослойными стеклянными парусами офисов. Фаллическими сигарами труб, серыми глухими казематами замков, рыжими кубиками спальных районов… Манчестер корчился, слишком тяжелый, чтобы взлететь, слишком опутанный дорогами, чтобы сбежать, слишком старый, чтобы пытаться скрыть или приукрасить разочарованное лицо.

Гарри брел по улице, разыскивая здание, адрес которого ему записала Рита. Его надежды чувствовали себя неважно. Просто город не внушал доверия, город, смахивающий на суперсовременное кладбище устремлений, толкал его каменной ладонью в лицо, засасывал толпой, поглощал провалами подземки и выплевывал, ошалевшего, подсмеивался свысока над его изношенной одеждой, над неловкими расспросами, над детской жаждой чуда, светящейся в глазах. Он был откровенно недружелюбен, мертвящ и полон дурных предзнаменований. «Какой же дурак поместил сюда документальный архив», – зло думал Гарри, останавливаясь в тупике, перед дверью в крошащейся кирпичной стене без окон. «Почта» – с недоумением опознал он знакомую белую на синем надпись. Затем пригляделся и поправился. На самом деле надпись на табличке с изображением рожка мрачно гласила: «Прошлое».*

Дверь поддалась тяжело, но на удивление – безо всякого скрипа. Гарри почувствовал, как желудок пытается сбежать, прицыкнул на предательский организм, медленно перешагнул через высокий дубовый порожек и погрузился в коричневый теплый сумрак неизвестности. Дверь захлопнулась. Снаружи, в тупике спального квартала ветер кружил легкий пластиковый мусор и пыль. 

Через час дверь бесшумно выпустила взъерошенного парня в стоптанных кроссовках обратно. Он постоял, опершись о створку спиной, затем пошел по переулку, трогая то один, то другой кирпич глухих стен, и плавно завернул за угол. Прошлое, грозно разрекламированное табличкой, не смотрело угрюмо ему вслед, не вопияло и не опускалось на плечи с небес. Прошлому было все равно. 

Драко: настоящее

– Я, – Поттер колупнул пальцем землю, – попросил архив «Пророка» за шестнадцать лет. Начал листать с начала. И немедленно увидел… Кажется, я сразу же ушел оттуда. Наверное. Скорее всего.

Драко послушно смотрит на чаек. Сочувствие вне его весовой категории. Он представляет прекрасно, что Поттер увидел в летнем номере потрепанной газеты, потому что сам обращался к архиву, когда вспомнил, что фамилия из дневника ему не совсем незнакома. Статья о семье последних жертв Волдеморта в войне, закончившейся, когда он был еще младенцем, занимала несколько передовиц и была снабжена отличными колдографиями. Родители погибли – мальчик, ровесник Драко, выжил. Жив-здоров, выходит, пишет о Драко в дневниках, говорит загадками, оскорбляет, стоит и пинает камешки с возмутительно несчастным видом. Чушь какая-то. 

– В общем, мистер Малфой, рассказать осталось немного. Тогда, в Манчестере, я слегка съехал с катушек, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Носился по улицам, немного натыкался на людей, бормотал вслух. В конце концов, меня остановила полиция, и мне пришлось сказать, что я заблудился и что ищу вокзал. Про вокзал я ляпнул инстинктивно – ведь вся моя жизнь на добрую треть состояла из вокзалов… Мне указали дорогу. Ей-богу, мистер Малфой, если бы я увидел крылья у этого немолодого полицейского за спиной – я бы не удивился, потому что с того момента моя судьба догнала меня и крепко взяла за шиворот. 

– Когда путешествуешь один, да еще пешком, то вероятность неприятностей резко возрастает, а я вообще имею талант их притягивать, кажется. Поэтому обычно я осторожен, как девственница в мужском монастыре, но как я говорил, тогда я был немного не в себе. Они вцепились в меня в вокзальном туалете – судьбоносное место, эти туалеты, если подумать! – компания ублюдков, черные куртки, тесные брюки, сальные волосы, сальные рожи… Мне и так было невесело, а тут просто замутило. Они прекрасно видели, что у меня нет денег, но… 

Поттер покусал губы, потом искоса глянул на Драко. Драко вытянул насмешливо губы трубочкой. 

– Не застревай на очевидном, Поттер. Я не вчера родился. 

– Я счастлив, что ты такой понятливый. 

– Хочу услышать, что было дальше. 

Гарри хмыкнул, по щекам у него гуляли алые пятна. 

– Любознательный какой! Я отбился, мистер Малфой. Ты разочарован?

Драко не знал, разочарован он или нет. Раздражен – да. Лучше бы этот Поттер не краснел. Или не откровенничал. Что-нибудь одно. Помимо воли он вспомнил отдельные пассажи из злополучной тетрадки и торопливо нахмурился. 

– Ты, Малфой, не расстраивайся. Ко мне успели немного приложить руки... И ноги, прежде чем я вспомнил, что я какой-никакой, а маг.

– Ты использовал беспалочковую магию? Ты? Мерлиновы кальсоны! 

– Вот так это называется? Ну, я страшно разозлился. Просто почти как тогда, в пабе… Раскололась раковина, треснуло зеркало. Из разорванной трубы брызнула горячая вода, и кое-кого из них слегка ошпарило. Я остался победителем на развалинах и даже с трофеями – один из них в спешке забыл сумку. Судьба продолжала волочить меня за ворот, потому что, заглянув в нее в поисках денег, я наткнулся на баллончики с краской для граффити. 

– Не знаю, понимаешь ли ты, что я тогда чувствовал. Не уверен, что хочу тебе объяснять… У меня не осталось... ориентиров. Никаких. Я не знал, чего хочу, не знал, куда мне деваться, я не знал, что делать с собой. Раньше я полагал, что когда-нибудь вспомню все, или найду своих родных, или друзей, или что-нибудь такое… И смогу успокоиться. Скитер объяснила мне, что мои друзья меня, вероятнее всего, не помнят, более того – не захотят вспоминать. Лучше бы она сразу рассказала мне и про семью. Было бы не так… Не так обидно. Видеть оживающие фотографии своих отца и матери на развороте газеты – и не узнавать. Ничего не чувствовать, кроме невыносимого ощущения, что меня ограбили. 

Прошлое, которое никто не помнит-5

Все происходит слишком быстро. Мертвенно-зеленые отсветы метки, тишина свивается в тугой звенящий узел. Шаги. Ближе, ближе. Ближе. Изможденный старик шепчет заклятье – и худой растрепанный ученик замирает, скованный силой магии. Мантия скрывает его от чужих глаз, странное существо сидит в его ногах. 

На площадку выбегает ученик в слизеринской форме. Глаза дикие и палочка наготове. Старик смотрит ласково, мальчика трясет, он закрывает глаза, двумя руками держит волшебную палочку – десять дюймов, боярышник, волос единорога – вцепился слишком крепко, кончик палочки подрагивает, а кто-то уже бежит по лестнице. Ближе, ближе. Мальчик выкрикивает заклинание, зажмурившись. 

А потом все катится, будто снежный ком. Сквозь слезы Гарри видит, как падает на пол тело директора, как врывается на площадку толпа – маска на лице Снейпа впервые дает трещину, и он прижимает к себе плачущего Драко так осторожно, будто тот стеклянный. Гарри не может смотреть на них, в нем начинает ворочаться жгучее чувство, близкое к отчаянию. Безымянный начинает сплетать свой зов, и Гарри уверен, что на этот раз Волдеморт не заставит себя долго ждать. 

Expelliarmus – и палочка Дамблдора в руках у Гарри. 

Как умирает возникший из темного проема Волдеморт, Гарри не хочет помнить. Гарри хочет вычеркнуть его из памяти. Сейчас ему жалко только одного – что и снов, наполнявших безумным смыслом его ночи, он больше не вспомнит. Но он не хочет помнить Драко-убийцу. 

Он не хочет – и не будет. Безымянный хихикает и шепчет: «Как же ты убьешь часть себя, Гарри?» Можно убить часть себя, выжечь, вытравить из сознания, и это он тоже не будет помнить. Гарри колдует – заклинание полного забвения он выучил очень хорошо. Безымянный хоркрукс не тает – он взрывается, оглушая Гарри. Мощь Волдеморта, накопленная им, усиливает заклинание в тысячи раз. 

В ушах снова плещется далекое холодное море. На каменном полу – меченые помощники врага, одних метки медленно убивают, других сводят с ума, третьих заставляют корчиться в муках, прежде чем все забыть. Драко держится за своего декана до последнего, вцепившись в него, как в надежный якорь.

Когда бледный человек в черном теряет сознание у него на руках, беловолосый мальчик удивленно смотрит на того, кто сейчас замер в эпицентре бури, – и его взгляд пуст.

*** 

Хлещет дождь. Драко совсем промок. Когда мокрая ткань касается кожи, а за воротник затекают струйки дождя, он вздрагивает. Белую гробницу заливает водой с небес. Учителя, несколько раненых нервных авроров, растерянные студенты всех факультетов сбились в кучу. Все прощаются с директором, который этой ночью погиб, защищая школу от нападения неизвестных магов. Новый директор с утра все взял в свои руки, он ничего не помнит о ночных событиях, как и все здесь, но руководит церемонией как должно, лишь украдкой смахивая капли с хищного носа и бросая надменные взгляды на министра магии. Министр магии похож на больного льва, который ничего не понимает, трясет мокрой гривой рыжеватых волос, но сохраняет спокойствие. Драко невесело улыбается. Он тоже чувствует себя больным, как будто вчера метался в горячке и только сейчас, слабый, выполз на белый свет. Он вспоминает ледяные руки декана в своих ладонях и черноту гаснущих глаз. Это все, что он помнит о вчерашнем дне.

***

Драко: настоящее

– Так ты не помнишь совершенно ничего? – разочарованно спросил Драко.

– Я ведь уже сказал тебе… ничего. – Гарри смотрел, как Драко поправляет волосы белой холеной рукой. Под белоснежным манжетом рубашки мелькает запястье. – Почти, – добавил он медленно. – То, что я помню, не стоит воздуха, потраченного на объяснения. Обрывки. Обломок. Промельк… 

– Что-что? 

– Неважно, я говорю. Лучше не перебивай, не то мы проведем весь день за светским трепом. А у меня работа стоит. 

– Не улетят твои ангелы-искусители, Поттер. Они нарисованные. 

– Да как сказать… Могут и улететь. Так что и не поймаешь.

– Звучит бредово. 

– Звучит так, как есть. Дай мне выговориться, наконец. Ты – первый человек, которому я все это рассказываю. Зачем-то. – Гарри энергично взлохматил и без того неаккуратную прическу. – Так вот… Я был растерян, зол. У меня не было планов. По привычке пробираться к морю я попал в Ливерпуль. А в Ливерпуле я встретил одного человека… 

Гарри: настоящее

Джакоб Яарс ненавидел толпу. Главным образом, потому что толпа – незрячий зверь, уважающий звуковые раздражители, и если ты вынужденно тих, как полуденный штиль, то зверь проглатывает тебя без остатка. Яарс был немым, прирожденным немым, за долгую жизнь успел смириться со своим увечьем и даже где-то победить его, но толпа… Она не давала шансов. Вероятно, поэтому он всю жизнь выбирал занятия хоть и прихотливо, но с тем, чтобы гарантировать себе ее отсутствие. Работая картографом на британское правительство, Яарс большую часть своей молодости провел в Северном море, изучая тот совершенно особый род одиночества, который выпадает на долю сухопутной крысы в судовой команде. Устав от рутины и скопив денег, он прибился, наконец, к берегу, открыв галерею дилетантского искусства: желающие выставить свои работы находили его через интернет-сайт. Затем, под вымышленными именами, он начал выставляться сам. Накопленное смолоду холодное отчаяние объединяло его картины, казавшиеся от этого покупателям серией, и, в целом, неплохо продающиеся. Постепенно он обрел лицо и имя – они говорили вместо него. Поэтому, когда Яарс предпочел ограниченную обособленность холста безграничному одиночеству настенной живописи, с заказами у него проблем не возникло. 

На этот раз ненавистная толпа собралась на набережной, окружив согнутую мальчишескую спину с торчащими, подобно зачаточным крыльям, лопатками, обтянутыми вылинявшей голубой футболкой. Мальчик рисовал что-то на бетонном покрытии, резко двигая рукой с зажатым в ней баллончиком. Под рукой проступали изогнутые хлесткие очертания крыла, угол громадного пристально глаза, что-то желтое… Мысленно (а как еще он мог?) ругнувшись, Яарс влез на низкую стену, ограждающую насыпь набережной, не пощадив джинсы, и вынул из сумки морской бинокль, который всегда держал при себе «на всякий случай». Приставил окуляры к глазам и присмотрелся, причем лицо его постепенно закаменело, утратив выражение, он сгорбился всем костлявым телом, становясь удивительно похожим на сидящую на стене горгулью. 

Из-под руки юноши выходил… Ангел. Распахнувший крылья ангел, нарисованный нарочито просто, распластавшийся в усилии, вытянувший тонкие руки с длинными изящными пальцами, стремящимися схватить маленькое яркое солнце. Однако глаза на лице ангела, фантастически выразительном при таких скудных изобразительных средствах, остром, отчаянно напряженном и голодном, были обращены не к вожделенному сияющему предмету. Они смотрели прямо на зрителя, и когда Яарс зажмуривался – эти необыкновенно тоскливые глаза продолжали плыть в темноте под веками, не давая отвлечься, требуя и жалуясь. 

Тяжело вздохнув, Джакоб спрыгнул со стены и, доставая большой блокнот и карандаш для разговора, стал проталкиваться через толпу. Одиночество, равное его собственному, не могло оставить его безучастным. 

Драко: настоящее

– Он пригласил тебя сюда? – спросил Драко, глядя из-под ладони, как пожилой мужчина встал с табурета, прихватил майку и скрылся в церковной пристройке.

– Да. Он предложил мне работу. Постройка финансируется колледжем, и для того, чтобы устроиться, мне понадобились документы. Пришлось обращаться в лондонский муниципалитет… Вероятно, по этому следу ты меня и нашел. 

– Нет. Все сложилось гораздо более странно. Когда я прочитал твой… – Поттер нахмурился, и Драко счел за благо поправиться, – этот дневник, я долго не решался что-либо предпринять. Расследование было чревато оглаской, а сам понимаешь – давать кому-нибудь читать это я совершенно не был расположен. Но, как я теперь вижу, ты породил цепь событий, которая так или иначе привела бы ко мне… 

– Понимаю. – Поттер двинул скулами. – Рита.

– Именно. Скитер заявилась в Малфой-мэнор, была необыкновенно обходительна, пригласила в ресторан и все расспрашивала меня о факультете, об одноклассниках, об учебе… Так и прозвучало твое имя. Я понял, что ты не только выжил, но и жив по сей день, а значит – тетрадь вовсе не мой личный бред, а твой. Скитер предполагала, что, возможно, мы с тобой вместе учились в Слизерине. Не знаю даже, – Драко фыркнул насмешливо, – что навело ее на такую странную мысль. 

– И, когда она ничего из тебя не вытянула… 

– Когда она ничего из меня не вытянула, она не отступилась. Настаивала на повторной встрече, всячески вилась вокруг, пыталась даже – о Мерлин – флиртовать. Я в конце концов понял, что ей нужно – через меня подобраться к нынешнему директору Хогвартса, Снейпу, чтобы, вероятно, задать ему те же вопросы. Без качественного предлога профессор и на порог бы Скитер не пустил. 

– Ты ей помог? 

– Я напустил на нее маму. Нарцисса пообещала подать на Скитер в суд по обвинению в совращении несовершеннолетних, или по обвинению в клевете, или по обоим – если она немедленно не исчезнет. 

– Жаль Риту, – пробормотал Гарри под нос, улыбаясь. 

– Да, Поттер, она не отступится. 

– Я знаю, – подтвердил Гарри. – Ну и как же ты нашел меня – здесь? Об этом Рита ничего не могла знать. А самое главное – зачем я тебе все-таки понадобился? 

– Любопытство – достаточная для тебя причина, Поттер?

– Называй меня Гарри. Раз уж мы явно были знакомы… Так близко, – сказал Гарри насмешливо. Драко немедленно надулся. 

– Я не отвечаю за твои галлюцинации. 

– Так и я теперь за них не отвечаю! Нет, в самом деле, ситуация, – веселился Гарри. – Ты серьезно рассчитывал, прочитав эти, с позволения сказать, мемуары, что их автор освежит твою память? И чем же? Эротическими подробностями? Нет, если ты будешь так провокационно оттопыривать губу, то я, пожалуй, и додумаю несколько – только ради твоего удовольствия.

– Стоп! – Драко поднял руку. Из них, двоих идиотов, рано или поздно один должен признать себя таковым, если они не собираются снова драться, затем спорить – и так до заката.

– Вот. – Он вынул из кармана найденную в жилище эльфа палочку, свой великий козырь, на который возлагал некоторые надежды. – По всем признакам, это, должно быть, твое. 

– По признакам? – Поттер не торопился прикасаться к палочке. – Ты просто чертова шкатулка с сюрпризами, мистер Малфой. Знаешь про такие? Откроешь крышку, а оттуда вместо чертика выскакивает сладкий блондинчик и раздает волшебные палочки. 

Драко решил «сладкого блондинчика» припомнить негодяю попозже. Когда будет достаточно зол.

– Это не просто палочка, тупица. Это – старшая палочка. Бесценный волшебный артефакт, который подчиняется только владельцу. Так мне сказал Олливандер, когда я пригласил его и попросил провести экспертизу. Погоди! – перебил он сам себя, заметив вопросительное выражение на лице Гарри. – Я знаю, что ты ничего не знаешь, мистер Амнезия, но, честное слово, твои вопросы могут потерпеть! Олливандер вычислил мне и местонахождение хозяина артефакта. Между прочим, мне это обошлось в круглую сумму. Потом я навел справки. Потом, как больной, болтался полсуток в вагоне. Потом тащился пять миль пешком по пыли, причем – заметь, Поттер, – все время в гору. И будь я проклят, если понимаю, почему я все это проделал! Ты интересовался, зачем? Так вот я не знаю! Не знаю! 

– Успокойся… Драко. Терять лицо тебе не идет. К тому же ты весь розовый, ставлю шиллинг, что если еще поорешь – взмокнешь, как мышь, в своем костюме, а ветер здесь нешуточный. 

– Возьми палочку, Поттер! И я буду считать, что моя миссия закончена. Сползу вниз с вашей дурацкой голой скалы, поеду домой и спокойно напьюсь, как приличный человек. А ты оставайся здесь со своими сумасшедшими тайнами, своими безумными ангелами и неуместными заботами о моем здоровье. 

– Мне она не нужна. – Поттер твердо смотрел на Драко сквозь стекла уродливых очков. – Я больше не задаю вопросов, я не хочу возвращаться к прошлому. Видишь, мистер Малфой, моя жизнь – вся как на ладони. Мои крылатые ребята на фресках, ветер в пустошах, это море… И три месяца лета – меня это устраивает. Считай, что Поттер, к которому ты приехал, рассчитывая непонятно на что, – умер и похоронен на севере. А эта дрянь… – Он покачал дневник на ладони, а потом вдруг красиво, сильно размахнулся и швырнул его в воздух. Драко рефлекторно дернулся, но было поздно – ветер подхватил и утащил распадающуюся тетрадь в высоту, к кружащим силуэтам чаек. 

– Даже так… – Малфой наблюдал, как разрозненные листки начали свой неспешный путь в открытое море. И повторил:

– Даже так, – засвистев сквозь зубы. Поттер с интересом посмотрел на него. Подошел вдруг, протянул руку ладонью вверх:

– Давай. – Удивительно последовательный человек. Драко протянул ему палочку, но негодяй Поттер, миновав ее, схватил Драко за запястье и развернул его вверх той стороной, по которой уползали под манжет тонкие веточки вен. 

– Показалось… – пробормотал этот сумасшедший, а потом все же забрал у него предмет спора, небрежно сунув в нагрудный карман грязной робы. Стал рядом с ним, тоже задрав нос к небу и улыбаясь. 

– Пожалуй, у меня все же есть один волнительный вопрос, мистер Малфой, – сказал он лукаво. 

Драко поднял бровь.

– Там, в той старой истории о хитроумном путешественнике, который все скитался по морям и войнам… – Драко вытаращился на Поттера изумленно, а тот как ни в чем не бывало продолжал. – Чем дело-то закончилось? Ты же читал? Ужасно интересно, понимаешь, просто покою не дает. 

Драко моргнул, хлопнув белесыми ресницами, открыл рот, закрыл, повернулся спиной к шумящей за спиной бестолковой бесконечности, сделал несколько шагов, шурша травой, затем обернулся. 

– Я привезу тебе книгу, – сказал он. 

Поднимался ветер, шумел, свистел и хлопал, пытаясь завладеть всем, что с оханьем не прикрывалось руками, непререкаемо хозяйничая на своем исконном клочке суши и унося с острова пыль, сухую траву и облака. И естественное желание Поттера оставить последнее слово за собой ветер так же точно снес вместе с облаками в море, на прокорм всеядным чайкам.

***

Будущее, которое еще никто не видел. 

Солнце припекает, Гарри готовит землю в посадочной яме. Надо как следует вымесить, как хорошее тесто, разрыхлить пальцами комочки, добавить горсть золы, прелых листьев, полить водой. Земля сверху теплая, а внутри – прохладная, ее приятно ворошить и перебирать.

Гость притопывает от нетерпения, морщит нос и ворчит, что «скорее бы уже» и «хватит копаться». Но он тоже увлечен, только почему-то стесняется этого – и Гарри прячет улыбку. Чудак-человек. В руках у Драко – готовое к посадке славное деревце, крепкое, с тремя толстыми сильными ветками и глянцевой розоватой корой. Оно будет здесь бороться с ветрами, тянуться к солнцу, выпускать листья. Расти. 

Гарри посматривает на гостя, как тот неуклюже помогает ему с садом, как щурит светлые глаза и смотрит вдаль, бликующая полоса моря будто манит его.

В перерыве на обед они приваливаются спинами к нагретой весенним солнцем кирпичной подпорной стенке – может, ее еще римляне построили, и съедают по ломтю черного хлеба с брынзой. Аромат парфюма давно выветрился, и теперь от Малфоя тоже пахнет потом и землей. Сквозь открытую дверь церквушки Гарри слышит, как шелестят крыльями его ангелы на фресках. Дремлют. Какие сны они видят? Разве узнаешь, разве истолкуешь...

– Твоя собственная временная Итака, – смеется Малфой, вгрызаясь в хлеб. 

Гарри прислушивается к себе и с замиранием сердца соглашается с Малфоем. Ему кажется, что он наконец проснулся. Да, будут еще встречи, дороги. Вдоволь времени.

А пока хорошо. Просто хорошо. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> «Past» и «Post» в английском, как видите, отличаются лишь одной буквой, так что если дизайн табличек идентичен, ошибиться простительно).


End file.
